Swinging
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny and Bernadette start off spicing things up with their husbands and eventually with each other, as well as with other members of the group.
1. Chapter 1

Penny is in Bernadette and Howard's room, her dress is on the floor and judging by the increase in Howard's pants he's ready, like he hasn't dreamed of this, I'm sure Bernadette was in a few, maybe not so small as she sees the increase in his pants. Not like Leonard is hung.

She goes to her knees and pulls him out and starts sucking.

"Oh god penny." Howard moans, he knew she was good. But wow. Heck if the stories were true, he wouldn't not last long.

When Bernadette suggested to Howard she'd like a threesome, he was excited to say the least, when she said Penny would be the one, floored, excited, shocked, happy, like he won the lottery are definitely feelings he felt.

He finally gets to bang Penny.

"I'm not going to lie, I've had fantasies of this."

"Yeah like I didn't think you did." Penny replies back.

He didn't last much long.

Howard cums down her throat, Penny wipes her mouth and stands up.

Howard instructs her to lay on her back. She removes her underwear, as does Bernadette and Howard removes the rest of his.

She almost cummed as Howard's warm tongue went down on her. Bernadette places her pussy right above Penny's to eat.

Mmmm. Both women moan.

"Oh shit Howard." Penny moans. Ooh god he's good. Why didn't you tell me Bernadette?

"You didn't ask."

Shit I said that out loud?

Penny liked me eating her. Causing Howard to smile.

Now Howard slides in Penny.

I can't believe I'm between penny's legs, I'm going to make the most of it.

He slides in and starts to thrust and picks up speed. No wonder Leonard kept going back to it.

Oh he's got some girth in him. Not big by any stretch but definitely some width.

Howard is going faster and faster making penny get louder.

"Oh shit Howard."

She wraps her legs around him and digs her nails in.

"It's good huh?" Bernadette asks.

"Uh huh."

"Howie you hear that?"

"Yes."

"Now pick it up and fuck her nice and good and make her louder." Howard grabs her by her thighs and picks up speed.

Oh shit I can feel it.

"Oh shit Howard!"

"Fuck Howard yes!"

"Oh my god yes. Yes. Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes. Howard wolowitz give me that fucking amazing dick of yours."

With that his last thrust sent her into overdrive

As she cums.

Prepare penny he's not done.

Oh my god how is he still going?

I'm getting close.

Penny's moans are loud as she feels him get close.

"Cum in me Howard. Let it out. "

"I know you always wanted this. Cum in me. Cum in my pussy. "

"Stretch my pussy out, make it nice and sore from your dick, wear it the fuck out."

"Grrgh." As he groans as he cums in her.

Agh as he cums.

Wow. She thinks.

"Howard wants to doggystyle since you have such a nice ass."

Why not.

"Okay."

"You have to eat me," Bernadette says

"Sure."

As Howard slides in. He can't believe this is happening.

He loves how Penny's round ass goes back and forth on his dick. He can't believe this.

Mmm Bernadette tastes good.

Oh penny. Bernadette moans.

She wonders if penny has done this or at least ate pussy before.

"Ahh!" Penny cries out.

Bernadette does shortly.

As she feels Howard continues to slam into her, shit he must have really wanted to fuck me and also slaps her ass a few times before she feels him slow down.

A few minutes later Penny feels Howard's warmth inbetween her legs. As he pulls out she looks like Howard left a mess. Thank god for pills.

"Wow Howard. I take it you had some saved up."

I fucked Howard. Actually I think he fucked me. And damn good. Holy shit I think he was better than Leonard. Oh man I picked the wrong nerd.

Howard was? Well wow. Maybe Bernie will let me borrow him.

"Bernadette you wouldn't let me borrow him on occasion would you." Penny says laying on the bed naked except wrapped in sheets.

She gives Howard a wink saying good job. before saying. "Oh I don't think I'll mind."

Penny wakes up and realizes she feel asleep in bed and notices Howard and Bernadette are asleep she slips out and heads to the shower.

She wasn't in there long, Howard watched her bare ass wiggle as it made it's way to the shower.

Penny feels something poke her.

"You asked if you could borrow me and technically we're not done till you leave."

"Well that is true." Penny turns around and notices Howard hard as a rock.

Wow.

She lifts her leg up and gently grabs a hold of his dick and slides it into her hole and wraps her leg around his as he starts to thrust they kiss.

My god he's a good kisser.

Penny's moans becoming more and more as Howard hits the spots. Before long he cums as she does shortly.

She turns around as her ass is facing him, he slides his dick in her hole again and thrusting.

"Oh god Howard I could never get enough of your dick, if I knew this now back way back when, I'd probably be your wife."

"Oh god yes Howard." As her moans are caused by him slapping her ass.

She then bounces her ass on his dick.

Soon she cums and cums.

He spins her around one more time, she picks her leg up and around his hip as he slides in, not long Howard grabs a hold of the other leg and picks her up.

When did Howard get muscles? As Howard is fucking her in the folding chair in the shower.

"Oh shit Howard."

That had to wake up Bernadette.

"Huh?"

"Oh god yes Howard. Yes." She hears

As she heard Penny's screams, it brought a smile to her face.

"Looks like Howie is giving Penny the proper good morning."

"I knew she'd enjoy it."

"Howie isn't a stud for nothing."

"Too bad she's married to Leonard or I'd ask her to move in and we could both fuck her."

"Oh well, I'll start breakfast, as they surely worked up an appetite."

Few minutes later the moans and crying out stopped as did the shower.

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard is standing up like the stud he is as Penny and Bernadette are sucking him off.

When Penny asked if he'd be up for a threesome he said yes of course, when she suggested Bernadette he was even more up for it. Also a little shocked Bernadette would be up for something like this, but definitely not going to complain, especially the way she's sucking his dick.

"Oh Penny. Oh Bernadette y'all are great." He said as his wife and her best friend suck him off.

"You like it honey?"

"Oh yes." He tells his wife.

"Oh sweetie this is just the start."

Just the start?

Not long later he unloads in both, the girls stand up wipe their mouths and head to the bedroom.

Penny undresses Bernadette, sucks on her nipples and then goes down, causing the shorter blonde to cry out.

Leonard just stands there and watches and fights not to jerk himself.

"Oh penny." As Bernadette cries out until she cums.

Bernadette now naked stands up and undresses Penny, sucks on Penny's perfect tits and pulls down her panties and runs here tongue along her slick fold,, causing Penny to moan.

This is better than porn Leonard thinks.

Howard is just watching as he's now hard as a rock, he might not last much longer he's for sure of that.

Soon Penny cries out as she cums.

"I think Leonard is ready." Penny jokes about her husband who she sees is hard as a rock.

"Why don't you do Bernadette first."

"Yeah. Sure."

Bernadette lays on her back as Leonard goes down on her, oh shit Bernadette thinks as his warm tongue goes over her pussy. Penny gets in position as plays with Bernadette's large breasts and then sucks on them, she grabs Bernadette's hand and places one of Bernadette's fingers inside her pussy giving Penny the release just as Leonard is giving Bernadette.

Then Leonard slides his dick in Bernadette's moist pussy, damn he's thick. She thinks. I guess I can see why penny stays. That and his pussy eating skills.

He slides in and starts to thrust. Causing Bernadette to moan.

"Oh God Leonard. Shit yes." As Leonard continues to thrust. As Bernadette cries out louder and louder.

Bernadette throws her head back as her orgasm hits, while Leonard decides to play with her large tits while thrusting causing another of Bernadette's orgasm to hit her.

"Ahh Leonard!" She cries out.

Leonard flips her over and slides in doggy style, while Penny leans back and spreads her legs to let Bernadette eat her.

"Oh Bernadette, your tongue is so good." Penny moans, she wonders if she's done this before.

Soon Bernadette's is getting close and with Leonard's thrusting Bernadette orgasms and as does Penny, a few moments later Leonard cums in Bernadette.

"Wow Penny, Leonard knows how to fuck. Not as good as my Howie, which is really a standard. But I definitely wouldn't complain if I was with Leonard." She says laying on the bed.

"Yeah he is, I guess I'll keep him." She jokes.

"We can always share."

"I make take you up on that."

"You enjoy yourself Leonard."

"I did." I hope we do this again he thinks. Or get to fuck Bernadette at least.


	3. Chapter 3

The guys were called by their wives to meet at Penny's, neither are sure why, but since both are in trench coats that go to their ankles they're up to something.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we called you." Penny speaks first as both girls are dressed in robes.

"Yeah we are."

"Well Bernadette and I were talking and thought of spicing up our sex life's with you."

Penny and Bernadette untie their robes and let them fall to the floor.

"Oh." Howard says. Lesbian?

"We decided if you approve that we switch partners sexually tonight. Right here in the apartment."

"Did I just hear?"

"Yes Howie you get to fuck penny or penny fucks you however you want to look at it."

Oh sweet Rabi my dreams are true. Again if I get to get with Penny's golden love box again.

"Leonard?"

"Might be weird watching you with Howard. But I'm good with it." Anything to fuck Bernadette again

"Great." She was hoping he'd say yes. Thought he'd be weirded out at thought of Howard with her a few feet away.

Unknown to the guys the girls talked about this last night.

(Last night)

"I don't know Penny, I don't know if they'll be up for it."

"Sure howie was up for fucking you and Leonard was up for fucking me, but they don't know about either and be okay with the other fucking their wife just a few feet away. I'm not sure."

"Well when they see us in our lingerie they'll only be thinking with one head."

"Okay."

As the guys take in their soon to be partners skimpy lingerie.

Howard runs his hands first over Penny's breast, down to her stomach and over her fabric covered vagina before running them over her ass.

"I can't wait to do the things to you." Howard whispers to Penny causing her to get wet.

Leonard runs his hands over Bernadette's, first cupping each D cup breast and then to her stomach and fabric clad vagina and then runs it over her ass before whispering, "I can't wait to pick up where we left off at." Causing Bernadette's panties to almost get soaked.

"Okay. You guys sit on the couch." Penny says.

The guys sit down.

Penny pulls out Howard her mouth waters, it's suckable just like the other night, she starts sucking him off and feels him hard in matter of seconds. He runs his hands through her blonde hair. Takes everything in his willpower not to face fuck her, he's not sure if that'd excite her or if it cause her to slug him. He can't believe this is happening. As he runs his hands throughout her beautiful blonde hair. He looks down at Penny's face as she continues to go up and down and almost cums at the sight. He looks over at Bernadette giving Leonard head. He didn't care as he loved the feel of penny's lips on his Dick.

Leonard looks down at Bernadette's bobing head on his dick and she definitely is good at it as she was the other day. As he looks over at Penny giving head to Howard, he knew her skills would make Howard love it, normally he'd be upset at this, but anything to fuck Bernadette again. As he runs his hands through her blonde hair.

Before long both guys cum down the girls throats.

As the girls get up, they strip off the lingerie, instruct the guys to switch.

"We want you to eat us , then fuck us."

As Penny feels Howard tongue go across her pussy, she doesn't think she'll last long. Damn he's good. Shit maybe I should've slept with him way back when. Hell if I could borrow Sheldon's time machine maybe I would, hell I was single for a while then.

Shit I thought he was good the other night, this is almost too much.

"God yes Howard." Penny moans out.

As she feels Howard's tongue on her bare pussy, her eyes roll back, she wraps her legs tighter and pushes his face in closer, to make sure he gets in deep.

As she's looks over, she sees her husbands eating her best friends Pussy and judging by her moans she loves it. Leonard really knows how to eat pussy that's for sure.

"Oh shit Howard." Penny cries out as her orgasm hits.

Leonard looks over Howard eating his wife's Pussy and based on the moans she loved, made him harder by that sight.

Bernadette loves Leonard's tongue, penny is right he knows how to eat it. She looks over at her husband eating Penny out, she knew Howard would love it, she wasn't jealous, hell I've had a few thoughts of penny herself, just the 2 of them.

Before long she feels her orgasm hit.

"Leonard!" She cries out.

"Holy shit Leonard." As her orgasm hit.

"Ready ladies?" The guys ask a few minutes later.

"Yeah."

Both slide in and Penny can't help but feel how much she likes Howard's, almost immediately he's thrusting. He kisses her lips and then sucks on her nipples, penny spreads her legs wide apart, she digs her nails in his skin. Oh god how much she loves this.

Oh fuck Howard. She thought. Fuck me hard,

She grabs his ass cheeks and pushes them forward to get as much of him in as possible, causing him to speed up and go deeper.

She throws her head back and before long her orgasm hits. Soon Howard cums inside her.

Leonard can't believe how great this feels. Her pussy feels great, as he sucks and plays with her tits while fucking her, as her moans get louder. He loves the size of Penny's breasts, but man to play with ones the size of Bernadette's is fun for sure.

Bernadette throws her head back as she feels Leonard's hit spots, Penny why didn't you tell me she thinks. He's better than the other night.

Before long she cums and soon does Leonard.

"Okay guys, we want to ride." Penny says after a few minutes and all have gained their breath back.

Penny lowers herself into Howard. That feels nice penny thinks, and soon is riding him like she use to ride horses. Howard plays with her tits and runs his hands over her ass(which didn't take long for her to figure out he like her ass the most) and starts spanking her ass. Making her wetter.

Howard leans her forward so he can suck on her nipples, soon her orgasm hits as she calls out his name, several minutes he cums as she does it she kisses him deeply as another hits her.

As the girls continue to ride the guys and guys continue to thrust them, Penny reaches over to Bernadette leans forward and gives her a deep passionate kiss.

Oh my god this is awesome. Howard thought.

Holy wow. Leonard thinks.

Leonard can't believe this, as Bernadette is riding him as her large breast are bouncing in his face. He grabs her ass after spanking a few times and starts thrusting bring both the release both desired for.

"That was awesome." Penny said out of breath, still in Howard's lap.

"I know. " Bernadette said.

"I'd be up for it another if you are." Howard says.

"Leonard?"

"Absolutely. So what like once a week or what?"

"I guess or whenever we feel like it on a weekend of course."

"Okay."

They went one more round before calling it a night.

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Penny called over Howard as Leonard was out doing something and Bernadette was as well.

She leads him to her bedroom, she strips out into just a matching bra and thong, showing her rounded white ass, she ran her hand over his crotch.

"I take it you're nice and ready." Causing Howard to run a hand over her practically bare ass.

"Oh you like my ass, don't worry you'll get a chance to run your hands all over it."

She then goes to her knees and unzips his pants.

"Mmm." She purrs as she puts him in her mouth..

Oh god penny. Yes.

After several minutes, he cums down her throat.

She strips out her underwear and Howard does with his, rather quickly.

She lays on her back and spreads her legs.

"Since you're so good at eating pussy, why not start."

He places both hands on her thighs and goes down on her.

"Oh shit Howard, oh my god, please don't stop what you're doing."

How is he this good? As she feels her eyes roll at the back off her head as she clutched the sheets while she feels Howard's tongue do its magic.

Damn Bernadette if I was married to Howard he'd eat my pussy all day. Hell I wouldn't leave the bed either.

"Ahh. Ahh. Howard yes!"

Never in my dreams did I think I'd be here. Howard thinks.

Free pass or whatever it is. Enjoy it.

He slides in, she places her hand on top of his while she helps glide it in.

She wraps her legs around his midsection.

"Howard." She says looking in his eyes.

"I want you to fuck me like you're some virgin and I'm the high school crush you had and finally get to sleep with."

Kind of are minus the virgin thing.

"Fuck me. Nice and hard."

He slides in and starts to penetrate and does like she asks, she goes as fast and deep as he can, penny's moans gets louder and louder.

Holy shit if I was married to him I might be pregnant all the time as well as she feels how good he's fucking her.

"Holy shit." She manages to get out.

Howard grabs her bedpost to give him more strength starts to thrust as hard as possible. Causing her moans to be loud.

"Fuck Howard. She practically shouts. "

Penny's eye roll and penny throws her legs in the air as Howard pounds harder as possible.

Soon her orgasm hits, and Howard grabs her thighs to give him force as he slams his dick into her pussy, causing her to lose control.

"Fuck me Howard."

"Cum in me, let out, unleash what you want."

"You always wanted this."

Howard leans forward kisses her deeply as she kisses back as he continues to thrust and cums.

Howard looks into her eyes as she orgasms. It was the best sight he's ever seen.

"Wow Howard. That was something." She says resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah. I don't what this is or arrangement, but I like it."

"So do I." Especially if you do that over and over.

"Let me ride you, you can suck my tits and spank my ass." She says after regaining her strength.

"Sounds like a plan." He says as she proceeds to get on top of him.

She climbs up on top of the engineer, as she lowers herself she loves how good it feels, she rocks while Howard plays with her tits and soon runs his hands over her well rounded ass before he starts spanking her.

She loved how he spanks her, not to soft and not to hard where it hurts, she loved it when guys spanked her.

"Yes Howard, spank me, I've been very bad."

He does it a few more times before he grabs both cheeks and trusts and then pounds away until both cum.

"Wow Howard." She says after getting off and resting her head on his chest.

"If I knew you were like this, maybe I wouldn't turned you down all those times, when I first moved in."

"You mean creeped out?"

"That too."

"I'm that good?"

"Yeah."

Holy shit.

"All I know is I'm glad we have this little set up going on."

"Same here."

"Penny can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was wondering if you'd be up for anal?"

"I've never done it."

"How bout doggystyle first, then go in slowly and if it hurts me you have to stop."

Good thing Howard isn't the biggest or she'd say no.

She gets in position, Howard slides in and thrusts and soon Penny's moans are heard, Howard starts spanking her ass

"Oh god Howard yes, yes yes yes yes."

Before long she cums.

Wow. Seriously he's this good?

I've never cummed this much.

Leonard is good, but oh my good Howard is well indescribable great.

"Here goes."

He slides in slowly little by little until he's in.

Thank god he's not big, of course his width might change that.

"Okay so far. Go slow, maybe real slow at first."

"Okay."

Howard does what penny asks.

"Faster Howard."

She keeps telling him faster until he's going as fast as he can and is fucking Penny's ass with all the force as he can, if possible penny is louder than he's ever heard.

"Oh my god Howard yes. Fuck my ass, just like that."

"Yes Howard. Yes oh god yes. Yes ahhh!" As penny cries out due to her orgasm, few minutes later, Howard cums in her ass and leaves a little on her cheeks, top all the way down.

Penny has never felt so tired, sore, fucked but mostly satisfied.

"When I'm not sore again, we're definitely doing this again."

"Absolutely." He replies.

Before both fall asleep.

Penny is woken up by the shower and realizes it's night now.

She heads to the shower and strips in the shower.

"Why not finish it off with shower set she says."

She steps to Howard kisses him as he guides his dick into her pussy before thrusting, she wraps her arms around him and digs her nails into his back, her places one on her ass and scoots it forward if possible to get more in her and spanks each cheek for good measure.

Soon her orgasm is approaching as she moans in his mouth.

She feels him to continue to thrust and hit the spots she desires for his orgasm hit him causing her to orgasm again.

"Wow." She whispers before both get out of the shower.

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Bernadette is in just her bra and panties in her bedroom with Leonard, Howard is probably over at Penny's. Causing Bernadette to smile.

She feels Leonard's hands room her breasts, typical ever guy goes there she's been with, he kisses her neck, he removes her bra and kisses them and then sucks on her nipples, making her wet.

Oh Leonard.

He pulls back and takes a step back, she then goes to her knees and pulls his pants out, she wraps her hand around him and strokes him, instantly feels him get hard, she takes him in her mouth and bobs her head on him as he runs his hands through her blonde hair until he shots his load down her throat.

She gets up lays on the bed, removes her panties and lays back down, Leonard gets on the bed and crawls to her, sticks is his tongue in her.

Oh shit Leonard. Damn no wonder penny would go back, of course no woman like penny keeps going back to a guy unless he's good in bed.

She clenches her fists as her eyes roll back into her head.

"Oh god Leonard. Yes."

Soon she cums.

As her breathing has returned to normal. He slides his dick into her moist pussy.

Mmm. Leonard. She moans feeling him.

He slides deep and starts to penetrate.

Holy fuck this is better than the other times, does he get better each time?

He starts speeding up and places one arm on the bedpost to create more power and speed, other he plays with her tits. Causing Bernadette to lose it, as her eyes are in the back of her head as she clenches the sheets and wraps her legs tighter around him.

Leonard continues to bang until she cums.

She places her hands around his neck and brings his head down to her, he kisses her deeply and continues to fuck her until he spills his seed in her.

"Wow. That was some fucking." She said.

"I'll definitely be sore." She says resting her head on his chest.

Good. He thinks.

"Yeah it was."

"What to go again?" She says after catching her breath.

"I can go another."

At first he wasn't so sure about this, letting one of his friends fuck his wife, but if he gets to fuck someone as hot as Bernadette the payoff is surely worth it. As he grabs her ass and thrusts as she rides him.

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

"Penny I have heard a little juicy rumor."

Penny always one for gossip.

"Tell me." She says standing at her mailbox.

"Rumor is you and Leonard and Howard and Bernadette have been swapping partners sexually."

How the fuck did she find out?

"What? "

"So it's not true?"

"Bestie you don't lie to me."

"Yeah it is."

"I see and you didn't invite me and Sheldon."

"Amy it's just been one time, so far." Okay 3.

"So far? So they'll be more."

"Yeah you could say that." Yeah I'm definitely letting Howard continue to fuck me.

"You didn't think to invite me and Sheldon?"

"Amy please don't take this the wrong way, but if you and Sheldon were normal couple we'd invite you next time."

"Normal?"

"More about Sheldon then you, not something I'd see him ever wanting to do."

"Not to mention for the longest time I thought he might have been asexual."

"So because he never made a pass at you he's asexual?"

Oh but he did Amy.

"Wasn't just at me, at any female that was before you. Just thought he was wired that way."

"Look if Sheldon shocks me and is up for it then I'll let you know when we plan on doing, it might even be short notice."

"Okay."

Xxxxc

(Few days later)

Penny's phone chimes, checks its from Amy.

I talked Sheldon into it.

What?

Wants to try with you first. How does a threesome sound or is you and Leonard a requirement?

Threesome is fine, no swapping partners is not required.

Good. When?

Afternoon okay? Amy typed.

Sure. My place.

(Few hours later)

Penny's not sure about this, not going to lie about wondering what Sheldon packs, not even Amy, she might surprise her, is Sheldon is sexual now? Does he know what he's doing? Does amy? Does this mean they did with each other?

So she strips to her underwear.

"Wow bestie you look perfect, like a goodess." Amy says.

Amy goes over runs her hand over penny's body kisses penny deeply as penny kisses back. Causing Penny to moan.

Amy slips a finger in penny and feels how wet she is and continues until she cums.

"Don't be nervous bestie just us three. "

"Just not sure why I am."

"Maybe anticipation."

"Maybe."

"Not like you are virgins."

"Sheldon why don't you show penny what you're packing."

Sheldon walks to penny who still in her underwear goes to her knees and undoes Sheldon's pants.

"Holy shit." penny says.

"Dear god Sheldon its huge."

"I know." Amy replies.

She thought he'd be long, but it's so thick.

Oh fuck he's going to stretch me.

She goes down on Sheldon and Sheldon runs his large hands in her hair as Amy holds her hair back and sucks him for several minutes until he cums down her was quite a bit.

Penny lays on the bed, Amy goes to Penny's lower half and Sheldon goes to her front.

Penny wraps her hand around Sheldon's dick as she puts it back in her mouth, Sheldon removes her bra and starts playing with her tits. Which causes her to get wet.

Amy pulls penny's panties down and goes down on her, oh shit. penny moans.

Amy is good at that, really really good. Maybe I should've let her try on me after all those advancements.

Is she lesbian or just bi?

Soon penny's eyes roll in the back of her head as Amy continues to go down on her as she feels herself getting wetter, And feels her orgasm approaching. As Penny starts to dig her fists into the sheets.

"Yes Amy, yes!" She cries out that were music to her ears.

She throws her legs in the air as Amy's tongue makes her cum and soon Sheldon shoots down her throat and a little on her face.

Amy goes to her side and holds her hand.

"It'll only hurt at first." Amy says as penny looks down at Sheldon approaching her entrance.

Holy shit.

Mmm. She clenches the sheets as he slides in.

He goes slowly until she's use to it.

Amy kisses her while Sheldon starts thrusting.

Soon Amy starts kissing her breasts and nipples, making her wetter.

"Oh shit Sheldon fuck me." She says.

As she feels all 12 inches of him and who knows how wide stretch get and go as deeper as anyone has been. Soon she cums and Sheldon is hard as a rock, eventually she feels him tighten up, as he cums inside her.

Amy grabs penny's hand and places in Amy and penny fingers her until she cums.

This might be too much even for me.

They head to shower.

Amy strips and penny was right.

Amy goes down on her bare pussy, but that wasn't enough, Sheldon slides in and starts thrusting and slapping her ass before long she's overwhelmed and cums and Sheldon shoots his load in her.

"Well I mean this, that was the most intense sex I've had, would love to do it again, hopefully soon."

"I'll also seen when next time is, I'm sure Bernadette wouldn't mind getting a pice of that." Pointing to Sheldon's big cock. Jesus if I knew he was that size, I would've tried to sleep with him.

"Sounds like a great idea."

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

"So guys we decided to switch it up a bit."

God I wonder what she has in store Howard thought excitedly

"If you are up for it."

"I'm sure we are." Howard replied.

"Okay. Well Bernadette and I want to be double penetrated by you 2."

I knew penny was a freak, but Bernie?

"Okay."

"You guys are up for that?"

"Yeah."

"One guy one be on the bottom and I'd be one, of course he'd be in my ass and other guy in my pussy and we cum and switch."

"Sure thing."

"Any have a preference?"

"No."

"Okay. How but Howard in my ass first."

"Okay."

This will so hot. Howard thinks.

Howard strips his clothes, penny strokes him and sucks him to make sure he's nice and hard, penny lowers herself grabs hold of Howard's dick and glides it into her asshole.

"Okay Leonard. Slide it in."

Soon after Leonard slides in Howard starts to thrust her asshole and soon she feels him stretch her, as she's used to it after the other night, good thing he's not huge she thinks and soon feels Leonard pump her pussy.

God I should've done this a long time ago.

"How does it feel?" Bernadette asks

"Great." She manages out. Like I'm in some kind of sexual heaven.

Bernadette watches and in excitement of knowing she's next decides to play with herself.

Her moans are unheard by Penny's.

"That's right Howard fuck my asshole, fuck it that I can't sit for a week."

"Fuck me Leonard, fuck my pussy, fuck your wife's pussy, fuck it knowing your best friend is fucking your wife's asshole."

Soon she wraps her legs around Leonard's middle.

Soon she cums and not long both guys cum.

Leonard pulls out and Penny gets up and guys switch up.

Leonard lays down and Penny slides down on him and Howard slides in her.

Oh fuck she thinks.

Leonard starts to thrust.

He always wanted to try anal, they did every position he can thank of, so what if it this way.

Penny's moans get louder.

"That's right Leonard fuck my ass that I never let you fuck."

"Fuck my pussy Howard, fuck it nice and deep."

"Shit!" She cries as as she cums and before long the guys do as well.

As they get up.

"Guys I want to try something before its Bernadette's turn."

"Okay."

"One of you sit while I suck you off while the other fucks me doggy style but I'd be standing. After that you two switch."

"Sure."

She decides to suck off Howard and let Leonard fuck her.

She starts to suck off Howard and starts to feel Leonard fuck her, damn he's never been so aggressive, turns her on more.

Soon she feels a warmth between her legs and so she backs her ass up more and starts sucking harder to get them off, as she cums they do not long after.

They switch and soon she's sucking off Leonard and Howard starts pumping and then slaps each ass cheek, making her wetter and soon Howard cums and makes her cum and she does a trick on Leonard and soon he cums in her mouth.

Penny goes to sit down as she can barely feel her legs.

Now it's Bernadette's turn she lowers herself onto Leonard as she winces a bit while Howard slides into her pussy.

Soon after Howard slides in, Leonard starts to thrust her asshole and soon she feels him stretch her, good thing he's not huge she thinks and soon feels Howard pumps her pussy.

God I should've done this a long time ago.

Penny watches on the couch in excitement as her best friend is getting double penetrated by both of their husbands. Just like she was.

"That's right Leonard fuck my asshole, fuck it that I can't sit for a week."

"Fuck me Howard, fuck my pussy, fuck your wife's pussy, fuck it knowing your best friend is fucking your wife's asshole."

Soon she cums and not long both cum.

Howard pulls out and Bernadette gets up and the guys switch up.

Howard lays down and Bernadette slides down on him and Leonard slides in her.

Oh fuck she thinks.

Howard starts to thrust.

Bernadette's moans get louder.

"That's right Howard fuck my ass that I never let you fuck."

"Fuck my pussy Leonard, fuck it nice and deep." As Leonard starts to thrust deeper and starts to play with her large breasts

"You like those? You like to fuck me and play with my tits at the same time?"

"Shit!" She cries as as she cums and before long the guys do as well.

As they get up.

"I want to do what penny did as well."

"Okay."

"Sure."

She decides to suck off Leonard and let Howard fuck her.

She starts to suck off Leonard and starts to feel Howard fuck her, damn he's never been so aggressive, turns her on more.

Soon she feels a warmth between her legs and so she backs her ass up more and starts sucking harder to get them off, as she cums they do not long after.

They switch and soon she's sucking off Howard and Leonard starts pumping and then slaps each ass cheek, making her wetter and soon Leonard cums and makes her cum and she does a trick on Howard and soon he cums in her mouth.

Bernadette soon goes to sit down to next to Penny as she can barely feel her legs.

"Wow." Bernadette says

"I know."

"You guys like that?"

"Yeah. "

"You could say that."

"I was thinking of inviting raj."

"Just him?" Leonard asks

"Next time."

"Him and Emily just broke up why not let him fuck me and Bernadette."

"I guess." Leonard replies. At first it was exciting, now he's not sure.

"So tomorrow?"

"Let me see how my ass feels." Penny wines.

How do porn stars do it.

"Same here."

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Raj can't believe this, he gets to fuck penny and remember it and Bernadette as well, am I in heaven.

"So raj what do you want to do first?"

"I'd like to get a blow job."

"Sure."

The girls go down on him as penny sucks his dick while Bernadette sucks his has no idea how long he's going to last.

Here I thought they wanted to take me to see a movie to make me feel better.

The girls switch and Bernadette starts sucking his Dick, raj looks down at Bernadette's blonde head bob up and down on his brown Dick as she looks up at him with those blue eyes causing him to almost lose it, he looks at penny's blonde head as she sucks on his balls, she then looks at him with those green eyes, he has no idea how long he's going to last just then as well, he pulls his dick out as both girls await him with mouths wide open waiting for his cum as he cums in both.

Both stand up and remove their clothes oh my god raj thinks taking in their perfect bodies and then they sit on the couch.

"Raj I bet you're hungry. Why don't you eat us first." Penny purrs.

Raj goes down to his knees and face to pussy with Penny, he can't believe he's getting another shot, It's perfect as he remembers, he remembered what her body looked like but not much after that. Sometimes it would reappear in the shower, he felt bad at first.

"Oh raj." Penny moaned as Raj's tongue went down on her.

She can feel her eyes roll in the back of her head, oh damn raj you're good. As she runs her hands through his dark hair. She looks down at Raj's dark hair and tan skin going down on her.

Raj just laps her bare perfect Pussy over and over causing her to cry out.

"Oh god yes, oh Raj yes."

Before long she cries out as she cums. As Raj licks up her juices.

Holy shit.

"It's my turn." Bernadette said with anticipation.

Bernadette gets in position, raj runs a finger over her bare womanhood before he slips his tongue in.

Holy shit she thought. As raj lathers her pussy with his tongue, it's almost too much to take and before long she's wrapping her legs tighter and bringing his face closer and before long she cries out just as she cums.

Raj goes over to penny and lays her on her back as he slides in.

Holy god as penny feels him, he kisses her and then starts to pick up speed causing penny to moan, she wraps her legs around his midsection and digs her nails and whispers in his ear to fuck her.

As raj pounds away penny feels her orgasm approach and before long she cums as does he.

"Oh my god raj yes!"

She then gets on top and starts to ride Raj as she bounces up and down on him, while he plays and sucks her breasts, slaps her ass until they cum.

He then puts penny on all fours, as he slides his brown dick in her white pussy, he slaps her ass a few times causing her to get louder.

As raj goes in more forceful before causing both to cum.

"Yes raj give me that brown cock of yours." Penny screams out.

Raj goes over to Bernadette and lays her on her back as he slides in.

Holy god as Bernadette thinks as she feels him, he kisses her and then starts to pick up speed causing Bernie to moan, she wraps her legs around his midsection and digs her nails and whispers in his ear to fuck her.

As raj pounds away Bernadette feels her orgasm approach and before long she cums as does he.

She then gets on top and starts to ride Raj as she bounces up and down on him, Raj is mesmerized by her large white breasts bouncing in his face, while he plays and sucks her breasts, slaps her ass until they cum.

He then puts penny on all fours, as he slides his brown dick in her white pussy, he slaps her ass a few times causing her to get louder.

As raj goes in more forceful before causing both to cum.

He then puts Bernadette on all fours, as he slides his brown dick in her white pussy, as he fucks her with all he's got and he slaps her ass a few times causing her to get louder.

"Yes raj give me that Moca dick of yours."

As raj goes in more forceful before causing both to cum.

Xxxc

Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard asks penny to sleep with a donor for some science thing, she's not dumb but has no clue what it is or does no matter how many times its explained.

She's not thrilled to say the least, she says this is just between some friends not pimping out your hot wife now.

He sees nothing different and since she really can't explain the two agrees.

But says if is some old guy with a shriveled up penis she's fucking as many guys as possible in front of him, bigger the better.

She goes to the door and is greeted by a white woman not much older than her, oh god please don't let her husband be some old sugar daddy is her husband or God his daughter.

She walks in and he's around the same age as the wife, she'd guess 40ish young, he's good looking tall and black, she better watch it our her panties will be wet.

"Our"

"Oh did your husband not explain?"

"I didn't even know the age I was meeting."

"We'd like to try a three some, we saw you with dr hofstader and first were shocked you were married and he came to me about a project and I said I might find it if I borrowed you, eventually he agreed." The husband said.

Hmm.

"Well I'm here and horny so why not."

She slips out of her clothes and only in a bra and panties, the wife goes down on her crotch and the husband sucks on her bra clad tits. Holy shit I'm going to have multiple orgasms for sure and not long she cums.

She then goes to her knees and pulls the guy out, woah as she takes his size in her hand before she puts him in her mouth and sucks him off. Based off the movies I guess it's true about black men.

She lays on the bed and husband eats her out while the wife stands up with her pussy to penny's face to eat out, she's not going to lie the wife has a nice body and pussy is as well, as she licks it up and down making the wife moan penny places both hands on the wife's thighs to get a better grip and brings it closer as she licks with more force bring the wife close.

Not long both women cry out.

Penny lays down and wife kisses her lips before they trail down her body until they get to the center and starts to eat out penny after several minutes she brings penny to an orgasm.

Penny lips trail down the wife's body until it get to the center and then she goes down on the wife after licking and sucking for several minutes until the woman cums.

While penny is doing this the husband slides in and starts pounding. Catching penny off guard at first.

"You have a nice ass penny"

He just watches as her white ass just bounces on his black dick, while she eats out his wife.

Before long her slaps both cheeks of penny's ass making her cry out more. He speeds up and starts to really fuck her and long both are cuming and not long the wife cries out by penny's tongue. As both women cum.

The husband then turns penny over and slides in, he starts pounding away, good thing I slept with Sheldon recently. She then wraps her legs and arms around him to get a better feel as he digs in deeper as she throws her head back until she cums and before long he cums.

"Holy shit yes!"

"Fuck me with that black Dick."

Before long he cums as does she.

After catching their breathe Penny gets up and leaves.

"Oh your husband most certainly will be getting funding, but if you want to stop by don't hesitate."

"I'll tell him, I just might take you on the offer."

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Penny/Amy/Bernadette are over at Penny's as they're drinking some wine, but before anyone knew it things got heated up.

Amy dared Bernadette to kiss Penny.

Bernadette never one to backdown from a dare agreed.

Bernadette put her glass down and leans forward towards Penny and kisses her deeply and both girls got caught in the moment.

As Bernadette pulls back she dares Penny to kiss Amy, Amy tried to contain her excitement.

Penny goes over to Amy leans forward with a deep kiss, Amy runs her hands through Penny's blonde hair, what felt like an eternity was only a few seconds for Amy.

Penny bets Amy to kiss Bernadette, Amy goes and kisses her deeply before pulling away.

Soon the girls are stripping out of the clothes, either hormones or wine or maybe both caused this but they all 3 are naked in Penny's apartment.

Amy goes to Penny first, as Amy kisses a breast, making Penny wet.

"Wait." Penny says.

Amy was fearful it would stop.

"Let's lay down."

As the girls lay down Amy returns to Penny's body as she pays special attention to Penny's perfect breasts causing the blonde to lose control, as she trails down until she gets to Penny's center. Amy is mesmerized by it, its clean, bare, glistening it's just perfect looking, Amy goes down on her and soon Penny is bucking as Amy's tongue gets deeper.

"Fuck Amy yes. Yes." She moans until she cums.

Holy shit Amy brought me off.

Wow I ate Penny's Pussy.

Amy crawls up to Penny kisses her and then starts grinding her pussy against Penny's.

She then plays with Penny's breasts causing the blonde to get wetter and then sucks on each nipple. Making Penny in heaven.

Holy shit, where'd she learn this?

Penny wraps her legs around tighter around Amy's as she digs her nails into Amy's skin.

She grabs Amy's ass and pulls it closer, causing Amy to pick up speed, causing Penny to moan louder. Penny's hands go up and down Amy's back until the land on her ass before spanking causing the brunette to moan as she runs her hands on them before pushing her ass closer one more time.

Amy looks in Penny's eyes as she brings both off.

Penny flips them over and kisses Amy deeply, she pulls Amy and looks at Amy's body, it was actually nice, she sucks and plays with her breasts and nipple before going south.

Soon she slides her tongue in Amy's Pussy which had a slight pubic hair above her pussy and the brunette did not last long(as expected).

"Yes Penny!" As she cries out as she climaxes. As she waited for this since she met Penny.

Penny then grinds her pussy against Amy's, as she kisses her breasts and sucks on the nipples again.

Amy wraps her arms tight around Penny as the two women kiss again as Penny continues to grind against Amy. Amy runs her hands up and down her bare back before running them up and down her body until she gave it a little smack causing Penny to let out a slight moan.

She then looks into Amy's eyes as both orgasms are approaching.

"I love you Penny." She says as both climax.

Penny crawls over towards Bernadette, they kiss again until Penny's lips trail down her body, first paying a lot of attention to the shorter blonde's large breasts and sucks on each nipple, making the shorter blonde climax, Penny then kisses downwards until she rests in the shorter blonde's bare pussy.

She runs a finger over it and then two as she pulls it apart causing Bernadette to hitch a breathe, soon Penny's tongue enters it causing Bernadette to moan loudly.

"Oh god Penny yes."

As Bernadette runs her hands through Penny's hair until she cums.

Penny then crawls back onto Bernadette as they kiss deeply. She then starts to grind against Bernadette and soon both are moaning. Bernadette runs her hands all over Penny's body resting on her well rounded ass until spanking it causing Penny to moan.

Bernadette wraps her legs around Penny's body, causing Penny to pick up speed.

Penny continues to kiss Bernadette, even leaves trails along her neck before returning to her lips and looks into Bernadette's eyes as both climax.

Bernadette flips them over and kisses Penny deeply, she pulls back and looks at Penny's perfect body, she sucks and plays with her breasts and nipple before going south.

Soon she slides her tongue in Penny's Pussy and the taller blonde starts writhing on the bed until she climaxes.

"Yes Bernadette!" As she cries out as she climaxes.

Bernadette then grinds her pussy against Penny's as she kisses her breasts and sucks on the nipples again.

Penny then trails her hands up and down Bernadette's body until she rests it on her ass, she runs her hands all over her ass, before spanking it a few times, causing Bernadette to moan.

Penny wraps her arms tight around Bernadette as the two women kiss again as Bernadette continues to grind against Penny.

She looks into Penny's eyes as both orgasms are approaching before both climax as both continued to kiss before pulling away.

Bernadette makes her way to Amy. Then kisses both women run their hands through each other's hair.

Bernadette pulls back and goes to Amy's breasts and starts playing with them before sucking on her nipples, then trails south to rest on Amy's center.

Bernadette then licks Amy's Pussy up and down causing the Bernadette to moan and clench the rug on the floor until she climaxes.

Bernadette then gets back on top and starts grinding Amy, causing the brunette to wraps her legs tight around the blonde, she pulls Bernadette's ass closer, causing Bernadette to speed up, as Amy runs her hands up and down Bernadette's back and ass even spanking it causing the blonde to moan before returns to her face as the kiss again, few minutes later Bernadette looks into Amy's eyes as she brings off both.

Amy flips them over and kisses Bernadette deeply, she pulls back and looks at Bernadette's perfect body, she sucks and plays with her large breasts and nipples before going south.

Soon she slides her tongue in Bernadette's Pussy and starts writhing on the bed until she climaxes.

"Yes Amy!" As she cries out as she climaxes.

Amy then grinds her pussy against Bernadette's as she kisses her breasts and sucks on the nipples again.

Bernadette wraps her arms tight around Amy's as the two women kiss again as Amy continues to grind against Bernadette. As she runs her hands up and down Amy's body before she runs them over her ass causing Amy to moan.

She looks into Bernadette's eyes as both orgasms are approaching before both women climax.

All three women head to the shower after realizing how sweaty and sticky they are, as they washed each other off but not before they had more round of fun.

Xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Penny meets a client for sell, the sale she'll always remember.

Her Penny stands in her nicest skirt and top trying to pitch a sale to a tall blonde woman(slightly taller than her, maybe couple inches) early mid 40's definitely attractive, (guess you'd call her a milf) in a shirt/top combo. If it was a guy she'd say hike the skirt up a couple inches and lose a button or 2.

This saw if she lands it would be huge, not just for the company as it'd be the biggest of the year and for her as well, huge bonus and promotion.

"Thank you Penny."

"Let me ask you something."

"Sure."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Nice guy?"

"Very."

"Love him?"

"Of course."

"Does he sexually please you?"

"That's kind of personal, Mrs. Davis, can we get back to the sales."

"We'll get back to that."

"Does he?"

"For the most time."

"Kids?"

"No."

"You want any?"

"I guess you're early 30's."

"Not to put pressure."

"I mean I never pictured my myself as a mom, almost was in High School, I was a wreck most of my 20's, so I'm not really sure."

"I was that way wasn't sure if I wanted any, met my husband in college, 3 kids later, sexually it's really hit or miss and he's kept his looks going so can't blame that. "

"Oh."

"Sometimes I just want to try something new, you know switch it up."

"You been with a woman before Penny?"

"Umm. when I was in college briefly." Not sure where this is going.

"You like it?"

"I was satisfied, so I guess so. I was just experimenting."

"They say women have a lesbian experience in college, well I want to know these people that made that study because I sure didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, maybe I didn't look open minded enough I guess. "

"But met your husband."

"I could've had both."

"How bout this Penny." Now with her hand on Penny's shoulder rubbing it.

"I'll agree to the sale if you give me my lesbian experience."

"I don't know Mrs. Davis, is this ethical?"

"Call me Claire."

"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't look like a goody two shoes."

"No I'm not."

"Or you don't find me attractive? Perhaps I was your age."

"You're very attractive, I hope I look good as you do then."

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't, we're in a hotel room with a do not disturb sign, no one is going to barge in."

"Um okay."

Claire walks over to Penny and kisses deeply, Penny returns it and places her hands on the older woman's shoulders, as Claire runs her hands up and down Penny's body.

Both women pull away.

Claire leads Penny to the bed, Penny sits down and kicks her shoes off as does Claire.

Claire unzips Penny's skirt and removes it and lets it hit the floor before kicking it to the side.

Penny spreads her legs a little, as Claire runs a finger over Penny's fabric clad center, before she pulls Penny's thong off.

Claire goes to her knees and pushes Penny's legs further apart, she runs a finger over Penny's bare pussy, before sticks her tongue in, causing Penny to throw her head back on the bed, as Penny spreads her legs as far apart, as she digs her fists into the sheets.

"Oh Claire, yes. Oh god." Several minutes Penny's eyes go to the back of her head as she cums.

Claire goes to the head and removes Penny's top and bra as she kisses the breasts and sucks on her nipples, making Penny wet again.

"You have such perfect breasts Penny."

"Thank you, I can't wait to see yours."

"Oh you will in a few moments ."

Claire strips out of her clothes, removing her top first then bra.

Wow Penny thinks, I thought I had greats tits and she has 3 kids.

"Did you breastfeed?"

"Yes."

"They still look like that? Wow."

She then strips out of her skirt and slides her thong to the floor.

"Wow. I've never slept with a MILF before." As Penny takes in Claire's perfect body, how is she in her 40's?

Claire gets on top of Penny kisses her deeply as Penny runs her hands through Claire's reddish brown hair.

Claire starts to grind against the blonde, causing Penny to moan, Penny wraps her legs and arms around Claire, as she runs her hands up and down the older woman's body, until it rest on her ass as she then runs her hands all over it till she spanks a few times, making Claire moan. Before she pushes her ass forward causing the older woman to speed up.

Claire looks in Penny's eyes as she watches the young blonde woman cum, interesting fucking someone else and watching them as you make them cum for a change.

Penny rolls them over as she kisses her C cup breasts after she fondles them with her hands, before ducks in the nipples and then heads south to Claire's center, she looks at how bare and clean shaven it is before going down on it.

"Holy shit Penny." She moans, writhing on the sheets as Penny continues to lick the older woman's pussy, causing Claire to moan over and over.

What felt like forever to Claire, Penny makes her cum as she cries out Penny's name.

Penny gets on top of the woman and kisses her while she grinds against her, Penny spreads Claire's legs apart and does the same to get the most pleasure of it, especially for Claire as much for both.

Claire runs her hands up and down Penny's body before she plays with Penny's ass before spanking it over and over making the blonde moan.

Soon after Penny looks into the woman's blue eyes as she watches Claire climax before she does the same.

"Wow." Claire says.

"You got your experience." Did I.

"Too bad we can't go another?" Claire says.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I have a dildo in my pass I can fuck you with it and you do the same." Claire says.

"I've never done that before."

"I just use it on myself but why not."

"Sure."

Penny gets on all fours as Claire puts the strap on.

Penny didn't realize the strap on had a big dick than she's used to until Claire slid it in.

"Jesus Claire how big is it?"

"10"." She replies.

"Why so big?"

"Well my husband is 9" so I'm not going smaller, I take it yours isn't that big."

"No."

"Is he small?" She asks while fucking Penny with the strap on.

"I wouldn't call me him that, not big either, I guess average." She gets out.

Claire grabs Penny by the hips and starts fucking her as hard as she can. Causing the blonde to be louder than she's ever been.

Claire then spanks Penny's ass, over and over. Claire's not going to lie she has a sexy ass.

Few minutes later, Penny feels her orgasm.

"Oh shit Claire." She shouts before cumming on the dildo.

Claire wipes it off before taking it off.

"You try it on me."

"Okay." A sore and tired Penny says.

Penny puts it on and slides in Claire's bare pussy, so this is what a guy feels like, kind of empowering.

As Penny fucks her with as much of her force, Claire's moans get louder, Penny slaps and spanks her ass.

Penny loves Claire's ass, she could run her hands over that all day.

Soon Claire's orgasm hits her as she cums on the dildo.

"That was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"Too bad we can't continue. I'm kind of sore, especially after the dildo."

"Sorry."

"Don't be I liked it, just not used to one that big."

"Why not call your boss and say you're going to have to stay after hours finishing out the details, we can take a nap if you like and if you're up for it we can continue."

"Okay."

(Few minutes later)

"Okay he said stay through the night finishing the details out. Said order room service so whatever."

"Great."

(After the nap)

Claire sprays whip cream on Penny's body and proceeds to lick it off. Making Penny moan over and over, till she lost track of how many times she climaxed.

After they ordered room service, they got in the hot tub and enjoyed themselves, mostly just kissing and hands exploring.

"It's getting kind of late."

"Boss Going to start to wonder and can't explain this."

"Okay. If you're up for it we could make a girls weekend some time or even bring your husband and we can swap."

"Okay but he's shorter than me and I did say he's not big."

"How short is he?"

"Couple inches shorter than me?"

" how you'd manage that or should I say he managed you?"

"He's really smart, plus wore me down till I said yes."

"Got it."

"What size we talking?"

Penny demonstrates with her fingers Leonard's size."

"Ok that's definitely manageable."

"He does have some girth to make up for it."

"I'd take girth any day."

"I'll see. Definitely will on girls weekend." Penny says.

Soon they go to sleep in the same bed.

Penny wakes up and tries to wake up Claire.

"Oh what the hell."

She removes the sheets from Claire's naked body and goes down and moments later Claire is awake and moaning before she climaxes.

"We'll shoot if that's how you give a good morning you're husband must be one lucky guy."

That'd be fine if he didn't wake up before her.

"Well you gave me one, how bout I give you one."

"Okay."

Soon she lathers Penny's bare pussy with her tongue, causing the blonde to clench the sheets and moan, few minutes later Penny feels one cumming.

"Oh god yes Claire." As she wraps a leg bringing Claire closer to her pussy before she cums.

"I need to get ready for work, trust me I'd rather stay."

"I here you, to make it quicker we share a shower, I promise I'll be quick."

They cleaned each other off and had one round of fun.

"That was fun." Penny says.

Claire deeps kisses her as Penny does the same, Claire backs her against a counter and slips a finger inside before bringing Penny to orgasm.

"Just something to remember me bye."

"Like I'd forget this."

"We'll see you."

"I have your number so I'll definitely be seeing you again." Penny told her.

Xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Priya recently moved back to LA, how long not sure, she was unable to find a place and Raj has a gf who stayed over and it was not what she wanted to be woken up to, so both Penny and her agreed she'd stay till she found something.

Priya was taking a shower one morning , Penny woken up by a dream not just any dream but her and priya. Sexual kind. It was intense, so intense she noticed her panties were soiled.

As she hears the shower, she thinks hey why not. Maybe not just a dream. But it's not like Priya has made an advances at you.

She so she heads to the shower and strips out of her clothes and slowly makes her way into the shower, she makes her way in, catching Priya first off guard.

"Penny what are you doing?"

"About to share a shower you."

"You don't mind do you?"

Priya noticed Penny's naked body as the water ran down from her perfect breasts all the way down her flat stomach towards her center.

Penny noticed Priya checking out her body and that was all the clue she needed.

Penny steps forward, places a hand on Priya's face and kisses her gently Catching Priya by surprise at first then the raven haired beauty retuned the favor, first kissing each other. As both women's hands roamed the others bodies.

Penny pulls back and goes down on Priya, causing the brunette to almost lose control, as she watched Penny's white hands rest against her tan thighs, before her blonde head made its way to the Indian woman's brown center. Priya had never fantasized about another woman, much less been with a woman, but the way Penny is making her feel, she hopes Penny never stops.

"Oh Penny." Priya moans before running her hands through the blonde's hair.

As Penny continues to lick her pussy, making her wetter and legs weaker, as her brown eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Yes yes yes!" She cries out.

Penny then stands up and lathered Priya's body with soap, paying special attention to her ass(Penny had no idea she had such a nice ass before) and breasts, she returns to be in front as she lathers the breasts let's water wash it off then sucks on Priya's breasts and sucks on the nipples making her wet again, Penny places a finger in Priya's fold till she climaxes again.

Penny stands up and it's Priya's turn

Priya goes to her knees and is mesmerized by Penny's pussy, how smooth it looks and bare and how pink and pale it is, she slips a dark finger in Penny's white pussy making the blonde cry out, she then places her hands on Penny's thighs, as she slips her tongue inside and licks up and down Penny's pussy. She tastes so good Priya thinks, and Penny throws her head back by the Indian woman's skills and not long after climaxes.

"Yes Priya, oh god yes!" She cries out.

Priya stands up and grabs the body soap and rubs it all over Penny's perfect body, lathers her breasts and lets the water wash it off before playing with Penny's perfect breasts before she sucks on each nipple making the blonde wet again.

Priya then goes to the back and washes her back and then her ass cheeks running her hands over them, she loves Penny's round ass, bet that's why Leonard fell for her.

"You know what I love most about your body." She whispers in Penny's ear. Making the blonde even more wet.

"No, what?"

"Your ass, how round it is, it's not too big and thankfully not too small, I love it, if I could run my hands all over it I would. "

"You love my ass?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"I use to not, but yeah I do."

"Well I can see why Leonard was so hung up on you, with that ass of yours, your perfect tits and that delicious pussy of yours." As she whispers in Penny's ear and runs her hands over her body.

Priya let's out a light slap catching Penny off guard, the blonde places her hands against the wall and sticks her ass out.

"Oh you want me to spank it, you blonde white girls are dirty girls."

She spanks it a few times, harder each time, but never too hard, don't want it to be painful versus sexual.

Priya then places her arms around Penny and nibbles on her ear.

"If we could do this forever I would." She then slips a finger inside Penny's center before turning the blonde's face to look into her eyes before kissing her until Penny climaxes.

"Now that's how a morning should start." Priya says exiting the shower.

Wow. Penny thinks before turning off the shower and gets out.

"You know, I don't think I'll be in a rush to find a place as you're such a great host." Priya calls out.

"Gives us single girls time to explore each other's bodies. " Priya tells her.


	13. Chapter 13

Missy is visiting her brother and is staying at Penny's.

Missy is showering and Penny makes her way to the shower, she always thought Missy was hot, plus she caught herself checking out Missy, as she slips out of her clothes and into the shower. Shocking Missy.

"Umm Penny what are you doing?"

"About to take a shower, no point wasting water."

"You don't mind do you?"

Missy takes in a Penny's nude body, letting Penny know that she didn't mind.

"Here let me help you there." as she grabs the body wash.

"I guess not." The tall brunette says as she feels Penny's hands on her body.

She runs the body wash down Missy's back and over her ass and top of her thigh and Brushes against Missy's Pussy(causing Missy's breathing to change) until back up and over her collarbone area.

What the? Missy thinks a little flustered.

"Could you get me?" Penny asks.

Uh yeah. Missy did the same lathers her back and down and Penny grabs a hold of her hand and stops her.

"Umm Penny?"

She grabs one of Missy's fingers and slips it inside Penny's pussy.

"I love how long your fingers are."

"What are you doing?" Missy asks shocked.

"Are you?"Missy asks.

"No. I'm not a lesbian, doesn't hurt to experiment either."

"Tell me you don't like this." Penny says slipping a finger inside Missy, causing the brunette to moan.

"I never been with a woman before."

"I've never even fantasized about one before."

"Guess I get to be your first." Penny replies.

"I don't know."

"Missy I have a finger inside and you had one in me, there's no I don't know, just doing." As Penny locks lips with Missy's and soon Missy returned the kiss, Penny slides a finger in deeper and side to side, causing Missy to lose control.

"Yes. Yes!" Missy cries out

"You like that?"

"Uh huh?"

"How bout you slide one of yours back in me?"

"Okay."

As Missy slides a finger inside Penny.

"You said you like my fingers?"

"Yeah they're long and easier to get me off." She purrs.

"I can definitely help with that." Missy purrs, wiggling her fingers inside Penny's pussy, causing the blonde to moan before she cums on Missy's fingers.

"Let me help with the rest." as she goes to finish washing Missy, she goes to her knees, as she grabs Missy's thigh of her leg and positions it behind Penny's head to get a batter angle and as the blonde places her head in Missy's bare moist center as Missy runs her hands through her blonde hair as her legs start to feel Jelly like as Penny brings her to orgasm.

Penny stands up and lathers Missy's breasts and letting the water clean till Penny kisses and sucks them as she then slips a finger inside Missy before bringing her release.

"Your turn." Penny tells her.

Missy goes to her knees and starts to lick Penny's pussy, so that's what it tastes like. She licks Penny up and down as she feels Penny run her hands through her hair as Penny's moans get a little louder.

"Oh god yes Missy." She cries out before she climaxes.

Missy stands up and then lathers Penny's breasts before running her hands over each mound and then playing with each nipple and then licking both and then sucking on them.

"You have such perfect breasts Penny." She purrs before slipping a finger back inside Penny as the women kiss passionately till Penny climaxes on Missy's fingers.

"Wow." Penny says.

"You should come visit more often."

"Only if I get a morning like this." She says backing Penny against the wall and kissing her deeply before pulling away.

"Oh that can be arranged." Penny said to a empty shower minus herself as Missy grabbed a towel and headed out.

As Missy was getting dressed in Penny's room, Penny comes up behind her, grabs her bra and throws it on the floor and whispers, "you won't be needing that or least not for a while."

"The guys are at work and today is my day off, why don't we explore."

"Umm okay."

Penny turns Missy around, pulls her skirt and thong to the floor before pushing her onto the bed.

Missy spreads her legs.

"Yeah you're getting the hang of it."

Penny goes to her knees and licks Missy's center.

"I love it when it's clean, I did a good job."

"Yeah you did and you're doing one now."

"You like my tongue huh?"

"Uh huh."

As Penny licks more slowly to get all of Missy.

"Uhhh." Missy groans.

Penny spreads Missy's legs further apart and goes in deeper as her tongue goes in as deep as it can go.

"Oh my god. Oh my god Penny." Missy moans, then runs her hands through the blonde's hair as Penny continues to eat her.

She then speeds up her movements, bringing Missy closer to orgasm.

Not much later Missy climaxes.

Penny then climbs up on Missy, kissing her breasts and sucking on its nipples, before slipping her tongue inside Missy's mouth.

The same mouth that went down on her.

Missy wraps her body around Penny's.

She's a quick learner. Just like her brother.

As Missy's hands roam Penny's body, before settling on her ass and then spanking it a few times.

Penny then leans forward and starts grinding. As Missy throws her head back.

As Penny continues to grind she leans back and continues to grind against Missy.

Missy places both hands on Penny's hips and grinds with her, she looks into her eyes as they meet, she then places her hands on Penny's breasts and massages them, while continue to match her movements.

"Oh God Missy." Penny cries out. As Missy runs her thumb over Penny's nipples.

Damn it I'm supposed to be the dominant one in this position.

She then leans forward and kisses Missy deeply, as Missy wraps her legs back around the blonde as Penny goes back to grinding, and soon Missy digs her nails in Penny's skin.

She's close.

Good.

Penny scoots her more forward and speeds up her movements until Missy climaxes.

Missy just lays there a few moments.

After several minutes, Penny whispers in her ear. "Why don't you try it on me?"

Missy flips them over.

Spreads Penny's legs around her midsection.

"Oh Missy you have such a sexy body."

Missy grinds against Penny, Penny places her hands on her hips and then runs her hands on Missy's ass before gripping it and grinds with her, she then places her hands on Missy's breasts and runs a thumb over her nipples back and forth.

Missy then grabs Penny by the things and thrusts back and forth against her vagina against hers, causing Penny's moans to get louder.

Penny is beyond turned on by Missy's aggressiveness.

She clenches the sheets as Missy continues her dominant of Penny.

She feels her orgasm cumming.

"Uh Missy. Uh yes. Oh god, yes."

Missy sensing Penny is close leans forward and kisses Penny, wraps her legs around Missy's midsection as she pounds away.

Mmmm. Penny moans.

She places her hands in Penny's, as Penny gets closer, Missy locks eyes with Penny as she watches her climax, Penny grips Missy's ass and slaps a few times as her orgasm hits her.

Missy watches Penny's eyes as she orgasms. It was her that brought off to the blonde.

"I always wanted to be dominated by a woman." Penny says.

"I wasn't too rough?"

"Oh no."

Penny laying in the bed under the sheets while Missy spoons her and kisses her neck and plays with her breast.

"You know Missy if you keep doing what you're doing you can't stop till you're finished."

"Is that right?" She said sucking on Penny's neck.

"Yep."

"Then I better not stop, plus you did say, guys are at work and it's your off day." As she continues to play with her breasts.

"I did say that."

Missy places a hand on the side of Penny's face and kisses her deep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Penny and the guys have a Christmas party with Penny and she even invited a couple over and decided to exchange gifts.

Penny knows they'll love hers. Making her giggle.

So here she is dressed in a slutty red dress with Santa hat on with Howard, Leonard, Raj and Sheldon and even Stuart who she invited over.

The guys gave her gift cards to her favorite stores.

As the guys all unwrapped hers.

"You like them huh?" She asks.

"You could say that."

Penny gave them a certificate for her to blow and fuck one time choosing of their choice.

"So you want to do it at my place or here?"

"Whichever."

"Hers that way my spot is not soiled."

"Now?"

"It's good for a year if you want, if you want to wait."

"Now is good."

"Okay, since party is over I'll head over, you guys decide if any want to do it tonight so I'm not waiting for nothing. But if I don't hear anything within the hour I'll know you wanted to wait."

With that penny left as her ass swayed in the very thin and barely there material.

"Dude I can't believe you got that to marry her." Stuart tells Leonard.

"Hell I can't believe you get to bang that every night?" Raj tells Leonard.

"Why or how are you okay with this?"

"Well I got to fuck your wife Howard, plus she brings home a hot friend that I fuck and we have threesomes with."

"Damn."

"I know right."

"But she also goes out and fucks other guys."

"But she brings home hot friends and clients."

"So who wants to go first?" Raj asks.

"I think Leonard should be last or at least not first. I mean he gets it every night anyways." Stuart says.

"So how do we decide?"

"Flip a coin?" Leonard asks

"Rock paper lizard Spock?" Sheldon counters.

"Sure."

Knock knock

Penny opens the door in the most revealing red Christmas lingerie he's ever seen.

Truth be told she was hoping Howard was first, he ate the Pussy the best and minus Sheldon had some serious girth. She was glad it wasn't Sheldon, she loves how big he feels, but he wears her out so if he went first she might be to worn out.

"Just let you know, all of us with be using our gifts tonight."

"Even Leonard?"

"Yes. "

"Ok."

"Enough talking, let momma have that dick of yours." She coos reaching for Howard's belt buckle.

Mmmm. Penny moans taking it in her hand before taking in her mouth.

She loves Howard's dick in her mouth, she loves how it tastes and feels.

She continues to bob her head up and down as Howard runs his hands through her pretty blonde hair, he can tell he won't last much longer.

To be honest he's never lasted long with her, Bernadette he can maintain control a little while, but whatever it is that Penny does makes him not last long or it could just be Penny herself. With that he cums down her throat.

"Let me get out of this dress."

Penny unzips out of the red dress and Howard jaw drops, Penny in matching red bra and panties, looks like she stepped right out of Victoria's Secret catalog.

Penny could tell the minute her dress hit the floor Howard loved it, judging by the rest of his body's reaction he approved. As she took in his dick saluting her.

"I take it you approve." She coos to him as she wraps her hand around his dick and strokes it.

"Oh Penny." He moans.

"Want me to continue or should we go to next step?"

"I'm unsure. Your hand feels great there, but I want to explore every inch of that body."

"How bout we go to next step."

With that she lays on the bed.

Howard pulls her underwear to the ground and sticks his head in as far as possible.

"Oh Howard." As she feels him lick her.

This was the best skill of Howard's, not even close. It sent her to places she's not sure she's been.

As she clenches the sheets and throws her head back.

"Howard." She moans.

Several minutes or maybe it was longer, Penny felt her orgasm approaching and before long she orgasms as she cries out.

"Oh Howard yes!" She cries out.

After a few minutes of letting her body return to normal, Howard is at her center and hard as a rock when she took off her dress.

He slides in, she catches a breath and feels him, he's not the longest and might not be the widest, but he knows how to use it.

As he starts to thrust, she wraps her arms and legs around him as he picks up speed.

"Oh Howard." As she clinges tighter as Howard continues to thrust.

"Oh Howard fuck me."

"Anything my enchanted princess."

He speeds up as her moans are louder and louder.

"I can feel."

"Ahhhh."

Howard pounds away as Penny feels him stretch her.

Few minutes later he slows down.

"That's right Howard, cum in my, cum for me, like always."

Soon he cums in her unprotected womb, and then pulls out.

Penny looks down, hmm a little more than normal. Good thing for birth control.

She then gets on top of him and starts to rock as Howard puts her breast in his mouth and sucks on it as she rocks and he then slaps her ass a few times, making her cry out.

"Howard." She moans as she rides him and leans back as Howard runs his free hand over her breasts making her wetter and making her cry out more.

"Oh Howard I love your touch."

She pulls him close and both pick up speed.

"Howard make me cum, please, not a second longer."

Howard grabs her by the ass and speeds up and soon she cums on his dick and soon he cums as well.

"Oh Howard, you know how to please me." She says resting her head on his chest, running her hands through his chest hair as he runs his hands up and down her bare back as she's wrapped in sheets.

"Well I've yet to hear you complain."

"Hopefully I won't need to."

She kisses him as he returns it and both of their hands roam one another.

"We keep this up and I'll be the only one for you tonight."

"That wouldn't be bad."

"No it wouldn't, maybe another night."

"I do like it when we make it a night."

"So do I, I love it when I wake up to you and we make a morning with shower sex."

"But you have the other waiting."

"I do."

Howard dresses, Penny puts her bra and panties back on and instead of putting on her dress, decides she'll put a robe on for foreplay.

"Well night Howard."

"As to you."

Xxxx

Penny goes to answer the door and is greeted by Stuart.

"Well hello Stuart." She coos running her hands up and down his torso and running a finger over his chest.

"You look good tonight."

She kisses Stuart, memories flooded back to her date years ago, was he a good kisser then?

"Wow, you sure know how to kiss, if you know how to have sex like you do kissing, going to be a good night for me."

Truth the only reason she invited or more like let Stuart in, was because one of the guys(none would tell but she had her suspicions) let it slip that they have gotten to bang her more than once in recent weeks, Stuart being a male and finding her attractive, wanted in.

Okay, but I'm not letting anymore in, unless I say so, so zip your traps, this stays between us, I'm not fucking the entire male population at cal tech, got it? She told them and in no uncertain terms if they let it slip not fucking her minus Leonard would be the least of their problems, they didn't know what she meant and didn't care to find out.

They agreed, just between friends.

She pulls him inside and closes the door.

"Penny you look amazing." He says.

"I've always had fantasies like this, of you, and when you invited me in after our date I thought I'd get the chance."

"Then Sheldon ruined."

"Twice."

"Yeah, I should slept with you just for the sake of it after that."

"I wouldn't said no." Causing Penny to laugh.

"Well you get your chance now."

"I don't know what I want to start first at."

"How bout here." She kisses him and he kisses back.

"You lead the way."

She runs her hand over his crotch.

Not bad. She thinks. Not bad at all.

She reaches in and wraps her hand around it. Definitely not bad.

"Penny." Stuart moans.

"You like that?"

"Uh huh." She strokes him.

She can tell he might not last long, she speeds up her stroking and few moments, she feels liquid on her hand.

"Wow."

"Let you relax first, I assume you might not last as soon you got hard."

"Don't worry, the others didn't first time."

"So there might be other times."

"Maybe." She winks.

Oh man.

She runs her hands on him and then places his hands on her hips.

"So what do you Stuart want next?"

"I'm sure you've had many dreams, some awake, some not of this scenario, what do you want to do to me or me to you next?"

"I-"

"You what?"

"Anything, I'll decide if it's too weird, just spill it."

"Are you dressed under there?"

"Is that want you want to do next? Or asking?"

"Mostly asking."

"Why don't you untie me?"

"Okay."

Stuart grabs the tie end and shaking hands unties it and then open the robe and he's not sure if excited or not, he's going to see her naked anyways. He's met with a Penny clad in matching red bra and panties. As he then let's the robe hit the floor.

"I think you might be a little disappointed, I'm not naked, don't worry that will come."

"You look, hotter than Wonder Woman."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh it is. Just amazing."

"You can touch."

He runs a finger down her side, then runs his hand over her ass, before cups a breast.

"Stuart." She moans.

He slides a finger inside her panties and then grabs one of her hands and places it on his penis.

"Only fair if I get you off you do the same." He says with a finger inside her.

"Uh huh." As he slides the finger more in, she strokes him until he's nice and hard, which takes no time at all.

"Stuart." She moans as she feels him close she wraps her hand around his head and kisses him as she cums.

"I'll finish yours." As she goes to her knees and puts him in her mouth.

Oh my god I always fantasized and assumed she'd be great at this.

As he runs his hands through her blonde hair as he looks down at her bobbing on his dick, few minutes later he cums down her throat.

Wow and she swallows, kind of thought she'd be freaky.

"Lay on the bed."

He goes to her lower half, slides her panties off and is amazed at her glistening pussy.

Wow, it's so smooth and bare, it's like everything I imagined and more.

He then goes down on her and Penny is thrashing on the bed.

Oh my god. Stuart eat, eat my.

"Stuart, yes, yes, yes."

"You're amazing, eat it."

"Oh my god." She moans.

Holy fuck he's good. Howard might not be 1 at this.

"I'm cumming."

"Ahhh, fuck Stuart yes." As she cries out.

Few minutes later, he slides in.

Ahhh. As she feels him. Mmmm. Nice nice actually.

He picks up speed and pulls her bra off, and while fucks her, plays with her breasts.

"Oh that's right Stuart, multitask."

"Fuck me and play with my tits, I bet you've always wanted to feel my tits."

"Hell I bet you wanted to know how my pussy felt, especially as it gripped your dick."

"Well it feels perfect."

With that he picks up speed as her moans gets louder.

Soon later she cums.

"Stuart, cum for me."

"Bet you always dreamed of cumming in me, bet you had me look at you while I cummed as my eyes rolled in back of my head."

"Well cum in me now."

"Let all of it our."

He picks up speed and wraps her legs around him and places them up in the air a little as she feels another.

"Stuart I feel another coming."

As he digs in deep, she feels her orgasm hit her as she looks up at him with her green eyes as she cums.

He kisses her deeply, she wraps her hands around his head and kisses him back, he thrusts a few more as she digs her nails in his back and soon after he Cums in her unprotected womb.

She then gets on top of him and starts to rock as Stuart puts on of her breast in his mouth and sucks on it as she rocks and he then slaps her ass a few times, making her cry out.

"Stuart." She moans as she rides him and leans back as Stuart runs his free hand over her breasts and squeezes them making her wetter and making her cry out more.

"Oh Stuart, I love this so much."

"Fuck me."

She pulls him close and both pick up speed.

"Stuart make me cum again, please."

Stuart grabs her by the ass and speeds up and soon she cums on his dick and soon he cums as well.

"Oh Stuart, you were amazing, you'll definitely get a again and again and again." She says resting her head on his chest, running her hands through his chest hair as he runs his hands up and down her bare back as she's wrapped in sheets.

As he kisses her deeply and gets on top of her as she opens her legs for him.

"But tonight."

"It'll be quick."

"Normally not the words I want to here, but it is the first time, next time I'll have you for the night."

"All night?"

"Yep until morning. Then morning sex with shower sex."

"Hope you can keep up."

He slides in and she places her legs back of his shoulders as he then thrusts as much as he can as her moans gets louder.

He places his hands in hers as he pounds her.

"Oh fuck Stuart, tear my pussy up."

"Yes!" Soon she cums and moments later he cums in her again.

"Wow." He says still in her.

"Yeah."

He eventually pulls out.

"Don't worry you won't wait long till another, just don't fall in love with me, my husband doesn't like it."

"Leonard is okay."

"Okay?"

"He loves it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Howard was fucking me while he was fucking Bernadette one time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, another was Raj while he watched."

"Hmm. Who knew."

"I don't know about Leonard watching though."

"Oh, no harm there, he's not a required attendant."

"Yeah, I bet he's loving hearing my screams across the hall."

"Normally I have them over here or at there place."

"What does he do?"

"What he normally does probably, watch Star Trek or Wars, read comics and so on."

"Well I better be heading out, truthfully I might need a cold shower."

"Well I won't have you wait long."

"Okay."

With that Stuart already dressed heads out as Penny gets dressed and waits for the next one.

Xxxx

Penny goes to the door and answers it and Raj is there.

"Hello Raj." She greets him with a deep kiss.

"Hello back." He says.

"Come in."

"Where should we start." She runs her hands over his crotch.

"How bout here." He slips a hand inside her robe.

"Disappointed, you're not naked underneath."

"Why don't you undo it and I'm sure you'll like it."

"Okay." He undoes the robe and his robe drops.

"I definitely like this."

"Oh Raj." As he kisses her neck.

"No marks."

"Then how can I say I ruined you for white men."

"You haven't."

"Guess I'll try harder."

He picks her up from her ass and sits her in his lap while he sits on the couch.

"Oh Raj." As she moans by his kisses along her breasts and exploring hands.

He runs her over his crotch.

"Oh Raj." As she feels his crotch against her leg and then inner part of thing.

"Raj please."

"What is it you want?"

She grabs his hand slips in her panties and rides his fingers.

"Oh fuck Raj, yes yes yes!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" As she finally feels her orgasm.

She gets off and goes to the floor and sucks on him.

"Oh Penny." Raj moans

Before long he cums in her mouth.

She gets up and heads to the room with Raj following.

She lays down and spreads her legs as Raj removes her panties and goes down on her and sticks his tongue in as far as he can and then licks it, making her head spin.

"Raj." She moans.

"Raj I'm close."

With that a few more licks and Penny is sent over the edge.

Few minutes later, Raj returns to her, removes her bra and plays with them before slides in.

Soon as he slides in she wraps her legs around him and soon he starts pumping his dick in her.

"Raj yes." As she wraps herself more around him.

Raj starts pounding away, making Penny dig her nails into his shoulder, making him more forceful, which in result caused her to moan louder.

"Oh fuck Raj." She moans out.

Raj drives more and more into, her eyes roll in the back of her head, as she digs in her nails in Raj. Soon she feels her orgasm.

"Ahhh Raj!" She cries out.

Raj is not done, actually she doesn't think he's close. Holy shit I'm going to be sore. Damn Sheldon is going to send me into another world, that or I'll feel like a rag doll, maybe he won't wear me out as much. Shit after them 2 I might feel Leonard.

"Damn Raj, let it out."

"Cum for me."

"Penny it might be a while, I'm still hard as a Raj."

"Hmm, oh well, guess I'll be sore."

"Come on Raj fuck that white pussy."

"Fuck that white pussy with that huge brown dick of yours."

After a long time, Penny finally felt Raj slow down and soon Raj came for her.

As she rested for several minutes before the next round.

Penny got up and laid on the bed on all fours, as Raj slid in behind her.

Penny started bouncing her ass on his brown dick, too say he loved it wouldn't do it justice. He smacks her ass a few times before he begins to thrust.

"Oh shit Raj." She moans

Raj starts to really thrust and before she knew it she was cumming, but Raj wasn't.

"Oh that's right Raj, spank my white ass while you fuck my white pussy with that brown dick of yours."

"Uhh Raj yes. Oh God yes."

"Oh Raj yes, yes, yes."

She feels him tense up as soon as she feels another.

"Raj yes!" She cums and soon Raj does the same.

He pulls out and she rolls over out of breath.

"Next year. I'm making it a only can claim on a separate night for others."

"I can tell Sheldon you're tired now."

"I'm not really, might as well complete it."

"But tell him to cove over in 20 mins as soon as you get there. But I can not lay here or I might fall asleep."

"Okay." Raj gets dressed and kisses Penny goodbye, she dresses herself back in her bra and panties and slips on the robe. She sits on the bed letting her body return.

"Man I hope Sheldon is gentle. He's big enough, add on I'm sore."

"Should've added one night with Penny as long as another wasn't, shit 5 guys in one night. And multiple rounds, I might sleep for a week."

She hears Sheldon then her name three times. Still OCD she jokes.

"Well hello sexy." She coos

"Hello Penny."

Penny grabs his hand leads him to the couch, he sits down before she goes to her knees, and pulls him out and starts sucking him off.

Mmmm. She moans and before long Sheldon moans back and runs his hands through her hair.

God she loves giving Sheldon head and not just because he has the biggest cock of all the guys. It's huge by itself.

Before long he's cumming down her throat, she stands up and drops the robe, Sheldon pulls her to him and runs a finger along her center before he slips his tongue in, making her wet, his tongue keeps doing magic and before long she cums.

After Sheldon gets her off, she lays on the floor and Sheldon slides in and starts hitting all the spots she loves that only he reaches, before long she cums, he flips her over and does her doggy style, she grips the rug as Sheldon hits every spot with force and slaps her ass over and over , and not long she cums again. She gets on top and rides him as she spanks her a few times before both get off as penny just lays there in his lap, with his dick still in her before eventually she gets off.

"Thank you for the present penny."

Shit thank you for that she thinks.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"I always like this present you give." He replies.

"I know."

"I better be getting to my REM cycle."

"Okay."

As he leaves, she heads to the shower before getting dressed and heading over to her to Leonard's.

As she lays there after Leonard fucks her trying to catch their breath.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Oh yes. I always love fucking all your friends."

"Well it turns me on just as well." Leonard says.

"Next time maybe I'll watch."

"I love when you watch."

"I know, you're extra loud when I'm watching."

"Maybe you can bring some guy from the bar home."

"I'd love that." She says

"It's shame I couldn't get to fuck yours." He says

"My friends are Bernadette and Amy, I wasn't aware Amy was his type, now if you're were talking about her old ones they kind of stopped hanging out after she started to date him and hang out with the gang. "

"Bernadette I'm already having fun with her, too bad you don't hang out with your old ones."

"Even if I did, no way if I suggested that they'd do it, they didn't see what I do."

"I'm sure."

"We can always invite Bernadette again or I can bring home some chick from the bar and you can have your fun or even a threesome."

"We can do that."

"There is always a hot chick that's down for it."

"I'm tired, all this sex wore me out." Thank goodness I'm on the pill, that'd be some surprise if I wasn't and all got me pregnant, every one cummed in me.

"Night."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Penny/Raj

"Hey Penny."

"Hey I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

Just got off work and had to close a sales with some old guy(like why couldn't her flirting seal a sales with some guys), yuck to say the least, she didn't care who it was but she had to get the imagine of that old guy's dick out of her head and Raj was closest, sure she could go home to her husband but that's 15 mins without traffic.

Raj takes in her outfit or lack of it, very short skirt and low cut top.

"I was hoping you'd be in the mood for a quickie." She says running her hand over his crotch.

"I love how your brown cock looks and feels in my white pussy." She whispers, if he wasn't hard, he is now.

He grabs her by the hand kisses her and throws them onto the couch. As he slips a finger up her skirt, causing Penny to moan.

As her breathing got more and more rapid until his fingers caused her to orgasm.

Raj stop up and took her hand.

"Let me take you to the bedroom." He says sexual. Making Penny more excited.

He untied her top and massages her perfect breasts.

"Oh Raj." She moans as his hands continue to play with her breasts before he kisses them and pulls away.

He then walks to the front of her, she grabs his belt, stops to her knees and undoes his pants.

Wow she thinks seeing it again, it really is one of the nicest looking she's seen.

She puts him in her mouth and starts sucking him off.

Raj has to admit, Penny's blowjob skills are the best he's had.

Damn you Leonard for getting this every night.

Raj runs his hands through her blonde hair, grabs her by both sides of her face and face fucks her(causing her to get wetter), before long he's shooting in her mouth and down her throat.

"Wow." She says after he was done cumming. She's never had a guy face fuck her before, she kind of liked it.

"Next time a little warning. "

"Of course."

"Raj I love how your dick tastes."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know why or what about it, but I love how it tastes in my mouth, definitely different than the white ones."

Penny in just her short skirt and panties lays on the bed.

Raj pulls her skirt off, runs a finger over her fabric clad center, making her moan.

Rolls over over and runs a hand over her bare ass, before playing with the barely fabric of her thong before rolling her back over and then pulls her thong to the floor.

He slips his tongue in her bare center, within seconds she's moaning and thrashing on the bed.

"Holy shit Raj."

Damn he's good at this.

No, he's amazing.

How the fuck are all these nerds so good in bed?

If I'd know that I'd dated one and gotten laid and better grades in high school.

She runs her hands through his dark hair and spreads her legs further apart and then pushes his face as close as possible to her pussy as he continues to eat it and throws her head bed as her orgasm hit.

"Yes Raj. Oh God Yes. Raj Yes!" She shouts out.

A few minutes later Raj gets in position.

"Yeah slide that brown dick of yours in my white pussy."

He slides in slowly and then starts thrusting.

"Oh God Yes Raj, fuck me, go Kuma Sutra on my pussy."

"Fuck me Raj, fuck me nice and good. Oh shit." As Raj goes deeper and hits the right spots, soon she wraps her arms and legs around Raj and digs her nails in his back.

"Yes Raj, fuck this white pussy with your brown cock."

"Fuck me with your huge cock." With that he cums and soon after she joins him.

She then gets on top as she grabs a hold of his dick and lowers herself on it, she then places her breasts right in his face to play with and then starts rocking up and down on his dick, he plays and sucks on her tits, but also runs his hands up and down her back before he runs them all over her ass, before spanking it.

"Yeah Raj suck on my tits. You like those don't ya'. Oh yes Raj spank my round white ass, you like that ass don't ya'."

Soon she cums on his dick and then gets off and goes to all fours.

"Since you like spanking my ass, why don't you do it doggy style."

Raj slides in and starts pounding away.

"Oh Raj keeping fucking me like that with that dick of yours. "

She thinks she likes Raj's dick the best, not too big like Sheldon, Sheldon's approaches huge status, doesn't hurt or anything, but so huge can't put it all in her mouth. It's not small, now she wouldn't call Howard's or Leonard's or even Stuart's small maybe average is better. So just right.

She's broken out of her thoughts by Raj spanking her ass.

"Oh shit Raj, just like that."

"Harder. Harder."

"Damn it Raj, spank that muther fucking white ass."

He spanks it harder like she wants.

"Shit Raj just like that."

"Ah Raj, I hope you're close because I'm about to."

"Ahhh Raj!" As her orgasm hits. Soon after Raj unloads in her as he grabs hold of her hips and steadies himself as he cums in her and pulls out after he let out a lot, and a trail hung off his tip.

"Holy shit that was great."

"Let me take a shower and I'll head out."

"Penny since its late, you can crash here."

"Well it is late, plus I'm tired and sore."

"Or you just saying that hoping I'll give you morning sex?"

"It is late, but if that were to happen then I wouldn't be upset."

Xxx

Raj is taking a shower and Penny steps in.

"Guess you get it after all,"

She goes to her knees and starts sucking him, Raj runs his hands through her blonde hair as he feels his climax cumming.

She opens her mouth and directs it to cum on her face, she only will do this in the shower. As easier for shower to wash off.

She stands up places her hands on the wall and Raj slides in and starts thrusting and spanking her ass.

Penny feels like she's in heaven, seriously she does not want to leave here. But Leonard would wonder where she is, actually more like she was okay, she doesn't come home, he knows what she's doing, hell on occasion he's done the same, normally stays late at the university with one of his assistants and sometimes students even though he could get in trouble with second. He tells her where he was. When she comes home, it's normally trying to seal a sales, normally she can flirt and get one but on a occasion it leads to sex and other times a guy picks her up at a bar and rare occasion she goes to one of his friends, but since they normally have a group get together anyways, he doubts she needs to do that.

Soon she feels her orgasm approaching and soon his does not long after.

"Thank you Raj. I needed that."

xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Raj answers the door to Bernadette.

"Hi Bernadette how are you?"

She's wearing nothing but a long coat, walks in turns back to Raj who closed the door and drops it.

"What's are you doing?" Ray asks shocked.

"What do you think, or would you prefer I leave?" she replies.

Raj starts to stammer as he takes in the full nude Bernadette her perfect D cups breasts, as her nipples are hardened by the air and her bare pussy.

"I didn't think so." She replies. As he stammers and she watches his line of vision went.

She walks up to him and asks "Would you like me to get you hard as I'll blow your big brown mocha dick till you cum all over my pretty face and down my throat as I swallow you?

"Or would you want to fuck my brains out with your big brown mocha dick as you stretch me that not even Howard dreamed of? Given how smart I am that's a lot of fucking."

She runs her hand over his crotch and says "Well looks like you're already nice and hard."

"Wait." He says as she starts to get on her knees.

"What?" She asks confused, she was sure he wanted this.

He walks up to her puts his hands on her breasts and squeezes them and motorboats them before running his thumbs over each nipple making her moan.

"Oh Raj, you're making me so wet."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." He whispers in her ear. If she had panties on they'd be soaked.

He turns her around returns to play with her breasts, with her back towards him she can now feel him poking her, she knew it'd be big, he gets closer, removes one hand from one of her breasts, reaches down and slides a finger inside her making her hitch her breath, as he fingers her while he plays with her breasts with the other.

"Oh Raj, yes." She moans over and over, Raj can tell how wet she gets by the moans, he thinks she won't have long, she reaches back and places a arm around him.

"Oh Raj, yes, yes. Make me cum Raj."

"Please Raj."

With that he slip his finger in deeper and his movements went faster until she cries out as she cums on his finger.

"Wow." She says out of breath.

She then goes down to her knees, undoes his belt and pulls him out.

"Mmm big, brown and mocha. Every girls treat." She says before going down on it till she goes down on all 10".

"Oh Bernadette." Raj can't believe it as he runs his hands through her blonde hair and is amazed by her movements on his dick.

She pulls out but then starts sucking oh balls.

"Bernadette, you keep this up and I might cum soon."

"Well that's the plain."

A few more sucks and licks and Raj shoots all over her pretty face and down her throat like she wanted.

"Mmmm." She said as she tasted the last drop.

"Let's go your bed room, where magic definitely will be happening."

As she laid on the bed.

"Bernadette you look like perfection."

"Thank you now, do what you've always wanted."

He goes down to her center, licks his lips and lowers himself to her center before he dives in.

"Oh Raj." She moans as she feels his tongue hit the spot.

She trashed and thrashed clenching the sheets as Raj ate her like she's never been, she throws her legs up in the air and spreads them out and pushes his head as far into her center as possible as he continues to lick her until she feels her orgasms hit her.

"Oh my god Raj that was amazing."

Like really, I thought Howard was, but hot damn Raj can eat me anytime.

He pulls back and she stares at his large brown mocha dick as it goes in her white pussy.

"Oh that feels so good." She moans. I'm going to love his dick, I hope he stretches me as far as possible.

As he slides in she can already feel him stretch her.

"I hope you're ready." He says all the way in.

"Fuck me Raj, fuck this white pussy you always wanted to with that huge brown mocha dick of yours."

With that he starts thrusting as Bernadette starts moaning, he starts thrusting and leans down and sucks on one of her large tits and then the other.

"Oh my god Raj, I'm going to cum undone with you multitasking ."

He grabs both of her thighs with his hands and fucks her as fast and hard as possible.

"Oh shit. Yes Raj yes!"

With that Bernadette cums.

He kisses her as he continues to pound before pulling out.

He then has her get on top, her legs are already wobbly.

She gets on top and Raj takes a nipple in his mouth as she then rocks on his large manhood.

"Oh Raj."

As they're doing this Raj spanks her ass.

"Oh Raj you know how to please a woman."

He places his hands on her hips and thrusts

"Raj yes, yes oh God yes!""

Several minutes later she cums.

He then instructed her to do reverse cowgirl.

She lowers herself and Raj starts fucking her and starts playing with her tits, and her orgasms are now cumming quicker, she's never cummed so quick before.

"Now get in doggy style."

She gets in position, he slides in with ease, he grabs a hold of her hips and pounds and harder as her moans get louder, until both unleash, Raj came in her so much cum was cumming out while he was still cumming, he definitely filled up her womb.

She laid down exhausted, sweaty and a little sticky next to Raj, actually had her head resting on his chest.

"Wow."

"We should've done that before." He says

"Oh We should've." I'd have a house of kids with you if I did.

"Well we can just make up for lost time, not like Howard will mine."

"Of course."

"Want to go another?"

"Raj I'd love to but I'm not sure if my body does, I think I'm so sore I can't make it to the shower."

"So I fucked you good."

"Oh you did. Let me rest and see, but definitely will in the morning."

Bernadette took a short nap and they were at it all night.

(Next morning)

"Mmmm." Bernadette moans, they finally got some sleep but not much, she looks at the clock and realizes she better get back to Howard soon, she slips out of the bed nude and heads to the shower.

Raj wakes up just in time to watch her well rounded ass shake down the hall to the shower, it made him instantly heard.

"How bout a little shower sex?" He says out loud

Bernadette is in the shower lathering her perfect body when she feel some hands squeeze her breasts.

"I take those are your favorite part?"

"I like all of them."

"Oh really?"

"I love your lips and how they go down on my dick."

"Like this?" She says as she goes to her knees and sucks him off.

"And your hands as you stroke it."

"This way?" As she shows him.

"Oh Bernie."

"And how blue your eyes are as you look up at me."

"Like this?" As she looks up at him as she continues to suck him off.

A few seconds he cums on her face.

"How perfect your breasts are."

As she stands up as Raj squeezes them as he sucks on them, making her wet.

"Oh Raj."

"How smooth and perfect your pussy feels and tastes."

As he goes down on her till she climaxes.

He leans her against the wall as he slides in and picks up her leg by the hip and leads it around.

"Like that?" As he pounds her as they kiss while the water runs down them until both cum.

"How firm and fell rounded your ass is."

"This?" She turns around and sticks her ass out, as he runs his hands over it and then his dick, before spanking it.

He leans her to the wall with her ass sticking out, as he slides in to fuck her with all his might as he whispers "I don't know if I'll get enough of you."

As she sticks her ass out more and backs it up on his amazing erect penis, "then don't."

He leans both of them against the wall as much as possible as he pounds as much as possible till both climax.

As he pulls out leaving a trail off his tip as some oozed out, he filled her up again.

"Raj I'd fuck you all day, hell maybe all weekend, but I need to head home, this is not a one time thing."

"You'll definitely be getting some more."

"Good. I better." He whispers making her wet.

"How bout one last round?"

"Carry me to the bed? I can't feel my legs."

He picks her up throws her on the bed, eats her out as she cums and pile drives her as she throws her legs up in the air till both cum and Bernadette dresses and then heads out.

Xxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Penny/Amy

Amy sleeps over due to maintenance issues with her apartment and makes the moves on Penny.

Penny is in the shower when Amy decides to join her.

"Amy okay, but to be clear then was just between us and Bernadette, doesn't mean every time we're alone I want to get with you again or vise versa."

"Understand."

"But pace yourself bestie, multiple orgasms are cumming your way." She whispers in Penny's ear, almost making her wet.

Amy locks lips with Penny.

Mmmm. Both women moan as Amy's hand travels south to land at Penny's entrance before slipping a finger in, causing Penny to moan more.

She really wants Amy to understand it was a one time thing and can't continue after this, but the way her fingers are making her feel, she's not sure she wants it to end.

"Amy yes!" She shouts as she cums on Amy's fingers who licks them off.

Amy goes to her knees and spreads Penny's legs further apart and sticks her tongue in.

Amy loves Penny's pussy, it's about as close as perfect as you can get.

Hell forget how her fingers feel, be hard to tell Amy this is it the way her tongue laps her pussy.

Penny runs her hands through her dark wet hair as the head of the hair continues to tongue her center, making her whole body numb.

With one final lick and Penny's orgasm hits.

"Ahhh. Amy!" With that her orgasm hits.

Penny after her body relaxes drops to her knees and stick her tongue in Amy's center.

Amy really loves the way Penny's tongue goes to work, she can see why guys would love for them to get a blowjob from her.

"Oh bestie, you're so great at this." As she runs her hands through Penny's wet blonde hair.

"Ahh bestie, ahh ahh ahh," she lets out as she orgasms.

As they get out of the shower Amy wrapping herself in the towel and drying off, The taller Penny comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her and whispers "we might as well have one last round."

She spins Amy Around, yanks the towel away "you won't be needing it anyways.", picks Amy up and places her in her arms as Amy wraps her legs around Penny's midsection, she's so turned on she's sure she'd cum any second.

As Penny carries her to the bedroom, throws Amy on the bed and gets on top of her.

"Not saying I want this to never happen again, which honestly I don't. But can't sneak in my shower while I'm in it, especially when I'm letting you stay." She says between kisses.

"I understand."

"Can't assume every time we're alone especially at one of our homes that it'll lead to this." Says as she kisses down Amy's body as she sucks on her breasts.

"Or if me, you and Bernadette are having a girls night that it'll be like that night again, that was just for fun, s little experiment, plus some wine mixed in."

"Okay bestie."

"If I want it to happen again, I'll let you know, I'll call or text." As her kissing has resumed trailing down Amy's body resting on her center, before going in again.

Amy throws her head back as Penny's tongue works magic, before long she reaches climax.

Penny then crawls back up on Amy, spreads Amy's legs apart and then starts grinding causing Amy to moan, Amy wraps her arms and legs around Penny as her hands roam up and down the bare back of Penny's naked body as the rest on Penny's Ass, as Amy's hands roam all over the rounded backside of the most beautiful woman Amy has laid eyes on.

Soon Amy orgasm is approaching as she wraps her legs tighter, digs her nails in Penny's back and throws her head back as her orgasm hits her.

As both women lay there, before Penny rolls off.

"Bestie I'd like for you to get on all fours, I'd really like to spank your ass."

"Amy you already did."

"Yes, but try something different."

"Okay if it's something weird."

Penny gets on all fours, lays her head on the pillow and hikes her ass in the air.

Amy runs her hands all over Penny's ass, before spanking it a few times.

"Oh Amy." She moans.

Amy slips a hand to her center before slipping a finger in her center and slapping her ass.

"Oh my god Amy, where did you learn this."

"On the Internet."

"Well don't stop."

"Holy shit, I've never feel this before." As Penny's moans are intensifying and she feels her orgasm approaching, Amy switches hands slips a finger of the hand that was spanking Penny's ass into her center and the one getting her off is now spanking her, after a few more of this, Penny clinches the sheets as her orgasms hits her.

"Oh God Amy." She shouts.

Amy then kisses her deeply as Penny returns the favor before pulling away.

"This isn't the end, I'm sure I'll have a time that I'll have a desire for this again."

"Until then bestie, I better be getting dressed and need to check on if my apartment is ready."

"Of course."

"I'll remember this." She says kissing Penny once more running her hands on her body and kissing her breasts

"Amy if you continue we'll go another round."

"You're right bestie. We'll be here all day." She pulls away.

"Until next time." And swats Penny in the ass.

Xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Penny/Bernadette 

Penny and Bernadette are lying in her bed together naked, with both of their clothes thrown on the floor.

Penny isn't sure if it's the wine or what, but after a few glasses they decided to play truth or dare, first started out innocent, then it got more bold, till both are naked in her bed exploring each other.

She's loving Bernadette soft touch and lips all over her body. She's not going to last soon.

Bernadette goes to Penny's center and spreads Penny's legs apart.

Penny moans at how warm Bernadette's wet tongue feel, as Bernadette licks up and down making Penny's eyes roll in the back of her head.

"Oh God yes Bernadette." As she moans continue as she clenches the sheets as her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"You like that huh?" Bernadette whispers huskily.

"No, I love it."

"Well you've seen nothing."

Bernadette sticks a couple fingers in and her tongue and goes as fast as she can until Penny is screaming practically as she cums.

As penny catches her breath.

"Wow Bernadette."

"Now my turn."

Penny goes down in Bernadette and licks her up and down until she's wet and soon starts crying out till she cums.

Penny gets on top with a finger in her center as Penny plays and sucks on Bernadette's golden domes.

"Oh shit Penny." As Bernadette cums.

Exhaustion soon starts to take over.

Xxxxx

Bernadette wakes up wrapped up in Penny's arms.

"Oh shit so we did do that."

She gets up

"Morning." Penny says

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Bernadette says with a hint of a question at Penny.

Penny picked it up.

"Want me to join?"

"If you'd like."

Girls walk into the shower and step in, Penny goes down on Bernadette first.

Bernadette runs her hands throw Penny's wet hair as she loves how she licks her center. Soon she feels her body loving it as well and she grabs hold of Penny's shoulders till she cums.

Bernadette goes to her knees as she sticks her tongue into Penny's center and laps it with her tongue as Penny runs her hands through the shorter blondes hair and before long Penny cries out as she cums.

Bernadette stands up and the two women lock lips as each other's hands explore the others bodies, running hands over breasts, ass, before slipping a finger into the others center till they get each other off one last time.

They turn off the water and step out and dry off before getting dressed as Bernadette wishes Penny a good day before heading out.

Xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Penny/Sheldon

Amy wants Penny to fuck Sheldon for Amy's birthday, that or have a nude panting of the 2. So Sheldon to fuck her it is. Weirdest request but she did say she'd get her whatever she wanted.

Amy didn't want a threesome, just to watch her boyfriend fuck her best friend, weird doesn't grasp this.

So here is Penny on her knees in front of Sheldon giving Amy her present.

As she pulls him out still surprised at his size, even though she's sucked and fucked it.

Mmmm. Penny moans sucking on it.

"Sheldon run your hands through her glorious blonde hair." Amy instructs sitting off to the side of the bed.

Penny picks up speed. Before long Sheldon cums down her throat.

"Now Sheldon undress her and lay her on her back."

"Amy let me do this okay, we no I don't need step by step okay, let me take over this, let me fuck Sheldon okay, so unless you have a specific position request I have this okay."

"Could you do doggy style while Sheldon spanks your glorious ass."

"Sure thing."

Penny strips out of her clothes and now is in only in a matching white bra and panties.

"Bestie you look like one of the Victoria's Secret models."

"You look look like perfection." Sheldon whispers.

Penny looks down and he's hard as a rock, he wasn't when he unloaded, now it was when she was sucking him, safe to say her matching white bra and panties set him off.

"Sheldon run your hands over my body."

"No not like that, come from behind me and wrap your arms around me and one arm run your hands all over me and let your body take over before switching."

Sheldon comes up from behind her and does like she asked, she can definitely feel he's behind her and she's definitely talking about his third arm.

Mmmm. She moans as his dick pokes her and runs his hands over her breast before squeezing it.

"Oh Sheldon."

"Pace yourself Penny, we have all night."

Holy crap on a cracker.

He runs his hands down to her center before running it over it, making Penny moan.

He then switches.

"I love how perfect your breasts feels in my hands. Brings me back to the night you fell."

Like she could forget that night.

"At first when I grabbed them it was an accident, I could've let go immediately but I didn't want to."

She knew it, always did.

"But just wait till the rest of me is on you, the things I want to do, that body of yours should be illegal."

Who are you and where is Sheldon?

She then lays on the bed, he removes her bra.

"The look like the two most perfect things I've ever laid eyes on." Amy says as Penny's breasts are set free.

Sheldon kisses and sucks one while one of his hands playing with the other.

"Oh Sheldon." She moans.

He then goes to the other and kisses and sucks on it while the hand plays with the other before he pulls away. He then kisses his way down, kisses her stomach, then belly button before landing at her center.

He slips his tongue.

"Holy God Sheldon." She moans.

"Oh god yes." She moans.

He lathers her pussy, causing her to throw her head backhand clench the sheets.

"Yes Sheldon, yes, you're amazing."

Soon his tongue causing her to throw her head back more and her eyes roll in the back of her head and she digs in the sheets hard as possible before her orgasm unleashed.

"Yes!" She shouts.

After she's regained herself.

Sheldon places his cock at her entrance, only having the head go in and and out.

"Quit fucking with me Sheldon, pull the whole thing in and quit torturing me."

He slides it all the way in.

Oh my god that feels amazing. She says.

He grabs her by her thighs and slides her towards him and back and forth over and over, causing her to throw her legs up in the air.

"Oh my god Sheldon yes."

When did he learn this?

"Uh yes Sheldon, yes yes. Don't stop."

He then wraps her legs around his waist then picks her up and fucks her standing up.

"Oh my god. Yes. Oh god." As she wraps her arms around him.

He then lays her back on the bed as he pile Drives her. As she wraps her arms and legs around him and digs her nails in his skin as he goes deeper and deeper before her orgasm hits. Soon after he cums in her before pulling out.

She then gets on top of him and rocks up and down as Sheldon thrusts while playing with her tits.

"Suck on my tits Sheldon." As she scoots forward so he can get closer to them, as he kisses them and sucks on them, making her wetter, he then runs his hands all over her ass before spanking it as she then cums on his dick.

"Okay Penny you promised." Amy said

Penny gets on all fours as Sheldon slides in and in no time pounds away, as her moans continue again,

Soon Sheldon starts spanking her with his big hands making her call out his name. If possible he was going deeper, which wasn't a bad thing really.

She reaches back and places a arm around the back of his head and kisses him as he pounds away, and goes deep as possible.

"Sheldon cum inside Penny."

"Plant your seed in that glorious womb."

Soon Sheldon unloads and Penny follows, soon after he pulls out as Penny falls on the bed exhausted.

"Wow. That's really all I can muster up wow and wow." Penny says.

"I hope you liked your gift Amy, seriously if you want to make this a yearly thing I won't be against it." Penny said naked wrapped in sheets.

"So I satisfied you sexually."

"Sheldon if this was a grading scale, I'd give you a 110 out of 100."

"Wouldn't it be funny if Sheldon planted his seed in you."

"Yeah it would, but since I slept with all you guys plus a couple donors for Leonard's work I wouldn't know who's it was." She said joking.

"Your womb must have a shield over it bestie."

"Must have."

"What were you trying to get me to have Sheldon's child or something?"

"Of course not, I wanted to watch my two favorite people give me the most perfect birthday gift."

Now if that happens to be the result then obviously it was meant to be. Amy said to herself

"Well I hope you liked it, because I'm sore and tired."

"Sheldon why don't you take a shower and I'll watch Penny and we can leave when you return."

"Very well."

As Sheldon gets out of the covers giving Penny a perfect view of what fucked her. As he grabs his clothes and heads to the shower.

(Few minutes later)

"Shh she's asleep." As Sheldon takes in the sleeping Penny.

"So peaceful." Amy says.

"Goodnight Penny, thank you for the most perfect birthday gift." With that they left and locked her door.

Xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

The group goes to comic con, with the girls dressed up as Princess Leia minus Amy, she didn't want some guy ogling her assets.

Guys could stop staring at Bernadette's breasts in her top, neither could other guys.

"Hello Princess Leia." A stranger whispers behind Bernadette.

She turns around and sees a handsome face dressed as Luke.

"Would you like to come to my foyer and look at my light saber?"

"I'd like that."

They find some empty room with some chairs and a couch.

He sits down and she sits on his lap and removes her top.

"Wow."

"You like them huh?"

"Yeah, you have quite a pair." With that he places his hands on them before putting a nipple in his mouth, making her wet.

He then slips a finger inside her while still sucking on her tits.

"You don't have any panties on."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, less material to get in the way."

As she rides his fingers while he continues to play with her tits before she finally climaxes.

"Now bout for the real thing." She says climbing off.

"Well that's some light saber." She says pulling him down before putting him in her mouth and bobing her head on it.

"Oh god, oh god." The stranger moans while running his hands though her blonde hair.

He eventually cums down her throat.

She then lays on the couch.

He removes rest of her clothes, spreads her legs and goes down on her.

Holy shit. As she feels his tongue lap her. Oh my god.

"You're great. Really great."

"You haven't seen nothing."

As he continues to lick her pussy, what felt like an eternity she finally cums.

While Bernadette still laying on the couch he slides in and starts to fuck her, she wraps her legs around his midsection as she feels him fuck her.

I'm going to be sore.

"Fuck me. Yes. Yes. Oh god yes."

As he continues to fuck her, he leans forward and sucks her tits, making her wetter.

"Oh yes. I love this."

He picks up her legs, puts them behind his head and picks up speed as he drives in as far as possible, given his size he went deep. He drove in and fucked her until both climaxes.

"Wow." She says. As he finally pulls out leave a trail at her center.

"Yeah."

"I better be going, look for me next year I'm Bernadette by the way." With that she got dressed quickly and headed out.

"To think I almost didn't come."

"Where were you?" Howard asked

"Oh just getting to know some guy."

"Well I hope you got to know him well."

"Oh I did and he got to know me very well."

He knew where she was after she was gone for a few minutes. Hell he had her dress up like that and come here for that reason.

Xxxx

Penny is walking around after returning for the bathroom.

"I don't remember Princess Leia being a blonde."

Oh Jesus not one of those, it's not factual types.

She turns around to a Luke.

"Well buddy, what are you going to do about it? " Penny says with her hands on her hips.

Wow he's really good looking.

He can't help but stare at her breasts before his eyes venture to her stomach, wow she's hot. Has to be hottest chick here.

"Cat got your tongue now?" She saw the way he was looking at her.

"Umm, no."

"I'll have to take you to my quarters to punish you."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, but first you'll have examine my light saber."

I'll examine it alright.

"Well lead the way."

As they found a empty room, with tables, chairs and a couple couches.

Perfect. She says.

The guy wraps his arms around her and whispers "the things I'm going to do to your body should be lethal." Instantly making her wet.

He wraps his hands around her, massages her breasts making her moan, slips a finger inside her skirt.

"I like it when women don't wear panties, less to get in the way."

As she plays with her breasts and fingers her, she can feel him poking her ass and she can tell she'll enjoy it in a few minutes.

As Penny finally cums, she leads him to the couch, where she pulls him out.

Wow. I'll enjoy this and then some.

As she puts her mouth on him and go down on him, thank God for no gag reflex she think. Damn I thought Sheldon was big. But damn.

As she continues to go down on him as she feels him run his hands through her hair.

"You're great."

Yeah I known I'm good at BJ's.

As she feels him tense up before cumming down her throat.

She undresses and let's the skirt hit the floor.

"Wow." As he takes her in, my god she's like perfection.

As she lays down on the couch the guy opens her legs and goes down on her.

Oh my god, he wasn't bullshiting.

"Oh my god yes."

"You're great at that."

"Told ya."

"Uhh. Oh my yes. Yes yes."

As he took in her pussy and goes down on it more, he can't get enough of it. She finally climaxes

"Ahhh fuck." She shouts.

"Get ready to be fucked."

As she looks up with his dick at her entrance.

"Well if you fuck as good as you eat, I'll be one satisfied woman."

As he slides in, causing her to hitch her breath before he whispers "that you will."

As he starts thrusting he kisses her and Penny returns it before she wraps her legs around his midsection and digs her nails in his skin.

God this has to be the best fuck I've had, God I can't wait till he explores the rest of me.

As he continues to thrust he kisses her breasts and nipples, making her wetter as she digs her nails into the couch and his skin before she finally climaxes, and she can tell he's far away from cumming.

Good. She thinks.

As he wraps her legs more around him he scoots her more into him and grips the couch and starts pounding away as her moans get louder and louder until both climax as he empties his in her center.

Wow. As she feels her body humming.

He pulls out and then flips her over.

Another?

He slides in and starts pounding till he slaps her ass over and over.

"Yes. Yes."

"Spank my ass. I've been very bad."

Oh she likes to spanked, she looked like a freak the minute I laid eyes on her.

"Oh god yes. Fuck me. Fuck me harder."

"Ahhh!" As she climaxes.

As he pulls out, she pushes him down and sits on his lap and puts his dick in her center as she positions her legs for the most comfortable and then starts going up and down on him reverse cowgirl.

"Oh god yes." She moans.

"Most girls can't get just one of this."

"I'd fuck you all night if I could."

"You'd be sore."

"Wouldn't be the first."

"Well why don't ya?"

"I'm here with friends."

"Maybe another time."

"Shut up and keep fucking me."

"You got it."

As he starts thrusting more and grabs her breasts and massages them while she continues to go up and down on his dick before she finally feels her orgasm approaching and eventually he cums.

"Wow." She says jelly legged.

She slips her clothes back on, digs in her purse and hands him her card.

"If you're in the Pasadena area look me up, maybe we can do a allnighter. If not look for me next year."

She kisses him on the lips before whispering, "Name's Penny by the way."

After she caught up with the group

"Where you been?"

"Oh just getting to know some guy."

"Judging on the way you're walking I say your body got to know him very well."

"Oh I did. Definitely one of the best."

"Well you know how to pick them out."

"Penny where could you have been for 45 minutes?" Sheldon asks.

"Bernadette going missing for thirty wasn't bad enough."

"Chill out moonpie."

"No one but meemaw calls me that."

"Well I just did."

"I'll deal with you later." He tells her. They both know what that meant. She can't wait till he "punishes" her. Especially with the size he is. The thought makes her wet again. God she can't wait till they get back to Pasadena.

Xxxx

Boy was Penny glad Sheldon dealt with her that night, she loves this punishment from him over his strikes, not exactly a punishment to make her behave she joked.

Xxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Penny goes to a club that lets white women fuck as many BBC they can handle.

Leonard is out of town with the guys, a friend told her about this new sex club and Penny is horny as she can get, so decided to try it out.

Penny dressed in her sexiest dress and head to the club.

Penny steps inside the club and is greeted by one of the employees.

"Let me guess, first time?"

"Umm yeah, how'd you know?"

"You can tell after a while."

"Let me lead you to a room."

As she makes her way she sees muscular black men without their shirts on that she wants to run her hands all over and also a couple without anything and wanted to everything with them.

As she gets to the room, he leads her inside.

"Make your self comfortable, you hang your clothes up there and lay there and your guy will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Penny was nervous and excited as she got undressed quickly.

As she lays face down she hears a guy come in and close the door.

"My name is Jamaal, I'll be your entertainment for tonight, I hope you got plenty of sleep last night."

He sounds masculine, sexy and strong, enough to make her wet.

He starts to massage her back and ass, before he places his cock in her face as he rolls her over, she grabs it and starts sucking it.

It's so huge and black. I'm going to have fun tonight.

He can fuck me all night.

She sucks him nice and good till he's hard as a rock, as she pulls him out he has to be at least 12" and thick. Wow.

She lays down and spreads her legs open as he sticks it in her center.

Oh god he's big as he looks.

He goes all the way in and starts to thrust as Penny's moans get loud and louder till both cum after several minutes.

He flips her over as he does her doggy style as he Spanks her ass.

Which makes her moan more.

"Oh you like your ass spanked huh?"

"You're a naughty girl huh?"

"Yes I am."

"Yeah you're a naughty whore that loves this big black dick."

"I sure am."

After one last thrust he cums.

She gets on top as he sucks on her tits and slaps her ass and thrusts till she cums.

He pulls out as he cums on her face.

After he's done penny looks like a glazed doughnut.

She heads to the shower and after a few seconds she feels some different hands on her, she notices they're strong and black and judging by what's poking her he's definitely hung.

"You get one last round." He whispers as it's poking her.

Holy shit.

She turns around and he sticks it back in till she cums and he cums on her face and let's the water wash it off.

Wow, money well spent she jokes.

After she leaves, she says she's bringing Bernadette here next time. Heck I might bring one home. Maybe even have Leonard watch and jerk off.


	22. Chapter 22

Please stop sending me story requests of Penny with her family or Penny and her brother, sorry I'm not into writing incest, any others I'll consider.

thanks.

xxx

chapter 22

Priya heard the gang was into swinging with each other so she asked if she could join, they agreed. Truth be told it's been so long for sex she didn't care how it got done.

Priya is in Bernadette and Howard's room undressing.

"Wow." Howard and Bernadette both say of Priya in her black underwear against her tan skin as her dress hits the floor

"What?"

"Just how gorgeous you look." Bernadette says

Howard agreed or more like his penis sure gave it an approval. Maybe the little Jewish guy has something after all.

She slips off her clothes and Bernadette and Howard do the same.

She goes to her knees and pulls him out and starts sucking.

"Oh god Priya." Howard moans.

When 

He finally gets to bang Priya.

He didn't last much long.

Howard cums down her throat, Priya wipes her mouth and stands up.

Howard instructs her to lay on her back. She removes her underwear, as does Bernadette and Howard removes the rest of his.

She almost cummed as Howard's warm tongue went down on her. Bernadette places her pussy right above Priya's to eat.

Mmmm. Both women moan.

"Oh shit Howard." Priya moans. Ooh god he's good. Before long she cums.

Now Howard slides in Priya.

I can't believe I'm between Priya's legs, I'm going to make the most of it.

He slides in and starts to thrust and picks up speed. No wonder Leonard kept going back to it.

Oh he's got some girth in him. Not big by any stretch but definitely some width.

Howard is going faster and faster making Priya get louder.

"Oh shit Howard."

She wraps her legs around him and digs her nails in.

"It's good huh?" Bernadette asks.

"Uh huh."

"Howie you hear that?"

"Yes."

"Now pick it up and fuck her nice and good and make her louder." Howard grabs her by her thighs and picks up speed.

Oh shit I can feel it.

"Oh shit Howard!"

"Fuck Howard yes!"

"Oh my god yes. Yes. Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes. Howard wolowitz fuck this Indian woman with your amazing Jewish dick of yours."

With that his last thrust sent her into overdrive

As she cums and digs her nails into the sheets.

Priya he's not done. Bernadette whispers.

Oh my god how is he still going?

I'm getting close.

Priya's moans are loud as she feels him get close.

"Cum in me Howard. Let it out. "

"I know you always wanted this. Cum in me. Cum in my pussy. "

"Stretch my pussy out, make it nice and sore from your dick, wear it the fuck out."

"Grrgh." As he groans as he cums in her.

Agh as he cums.

Wow. She thinks.

"Howard wants to doggystyle since you have such a nice ass."

Why not.

"Okay."

"You have to eat me," Bernadette says

"Sure."

As Howard slides in. He can't believe this is happening.

He loves how Priya's round tan ass goes back and forth on his white dick. He can't believe this.

Mmm Bernadette tastes good.

Oh priya Bernadette moans.

"Ahh!" Priya cries out.

Bernadette does shortly.

As she feels Howard continues to slam into her, shit he must have really wanted to fuck me and also slaps her ass a few times before she feels him slow down.

A few minutes later Priya feels Howard's warmth inbetween her legs. As he pulls out she looks like Howard left a mess. Thank god for pills.

"Wow Howard. I take it you had some saved up."

I fucked Howard. Actually I think he fucked me. And damn good.

Priya wakes up and realizes she feel asleep in bed and notices Howard and Bernadette are asleep she slips out and heads to the shower.

She wasn't in there long, Howard watched her bare ass wiggle as it made it's way to the shower. It made him hard again.

Priya feels something poke her.

Priya turns around and notices Howard hard as a rock.

Wow. 

She lifts her leg up and gently grabs a hold of his dick and slides it into her hole and wraps her leg around his as he starts to thrust they kiss.

My god he's a good kisser as well.

Priya's moans becoming more and more as Howard hits the spots. Before long he cums as she does shortly.

She turns around as her ass is facing him, he slides his dick in her hole again and thrusting.

"Oh god Howard I could never get enough of your dick, if I knew this now back way back when, I'd probably be your wife and with a house full of kids." She tells him.

"Oh god yes Howard." As her moans are caused by him slapping her ass.

She then bounces her ass on his dick.

Soon she cums and cums.

He spins her around one more time, she picks her leg up and around his hip as he slides in, not long Howard grabs a hold of the other leg and picks her up.

When did Howard get muscles? As Howard is fucking her in the folding chair in the shower.

"Oh shit Howard."

"Oh god yes Howard. Yes."

Few minutes later the moans and crying out stopped. Howard stepped out to let her finish up.

A few minutes later she feels some hands on her body and can tell they definitely female, but Howard's are pretty soft so not 100% sure. Maybe he wanted another round.

"Bernadette." She says after turning around.

Bernadette locks lips with her and after a few seconds pulls back.

"I figured I need to give you a lesbian shower."

Bernadette goes down on Priya and not long she's soaked at her center.

She's not going to last long and she doesn't.

Bernadette grabs some soap and runs the soap all over her body which turns on Priya even more.

"I love how smooth your body is." Bernadette whispers.

Priya then massages Bernadette's large breasts before sucking on them and her nipples.

She then has the water hit Priya and locks lips with her as she slips a finger into Priya center till she cums, she then sucks on Priya's nipples making her wetter. She then goes down on the Indian woman.

"I love how smooth you are." Bernadette says licking her.

"Oh god Bernadette." She says before cumming in the blonde's face.

"Bernadette!" She calls out as she cums.

and they turn off the water and dress.

"Next time you can do me next." Bernadette says.


	23. Chapter 23

Priya is going down on Leonard as Penny watches in her underwear.

Leonard wasn't sure about this but it was penny's idea.

Leonard is standing up as Penny and Priya are sucking him off. Priya sucking his dick while Penny sucking his balls and they switch.

When Penny asked if he'd be up for a threesome he said yes of course, when she suggested Priya he was shocked, but agreed.

"Oh Penny. Oh Priya y'all are great." He said as his wife and his ex suck him off.

"You like it honey?"

"Oh yes." He tells his wife.

"Oh sweetie this is just the start."

Just the start?

Not long later he unloads in both, the girls stand up wipe their mouths and head to the bedroom.

Penny undresses Priya, sucks on her nipples and then goes down, causing the Indian woman to cry out.

Leonard just stands there and watches and fights not to jerk himself.

"Oh penny." As Priya cries out until she cums.

Priya now naked stands up and undresses Penny, sucks on Penny's perfect tits and pulls down her panties and runs here tongue along her slick fold,, causing Penny to moan.

This is better than porn Leonard thinks.

Leonard is just watching as he's now hard as a rock, he might not last much longer he's for sure of that.

Soon Penny cries out as she cums.

"I think Leonard is ready." Penny jokes about her husband who she sees is hard as a rock.

"Why don't you do Priya first."

"Yeah. Sure."

Priya lays on her back as Leonard goes down on her, oh shit Priya thinks as his warm tongue goes over her pussy. Penny gets in position as plays with Priya's breasts and then sucks on them, she grabs Priya's hand and places one of Priya's fingers inside her pussy giving Penny the release just as Leonard is giving Priya.

Then Leonard slides his dick in Priya's moist pussy, mmm just like I remember.

He slides in and starts to thrust. Causing Priya to moan.

"Oh God Leonard. Shit yes." As Leonard continues to thrust. As Priya cries out louder and louder.

Priya throws her head back as her orgasm hits, while Leonard decides to play with her tits while thrusting causing another of Priya's orgasm to hit her.

"Ahh Leonard!" She cries out.

Leonard flips her over and slides in doggy style, while Penny leans back and spreads her legs to let Priya to eat her.

"Oh Bernadette, your tongue is so good." Penny moans.

Soon Priya's is getting close and with Leonard's thrusting Priya's orgasms and as does Penny, a few moments later Leonard cums in Priya.

"You enjoy yourself Leonard."

"I did." I hope we do this again he thinks. Or get to fuck Priya again at least.


	24. Chapter 24

Priya was so excited to get to sleep with Sheldon, she always wanted to, he was so irresistible to her, she finally gets her chance.

He had no idea how turned on she would get from him, that height, those hands, those blue eyes of his and most of all how in charge he was. He'd make her panties wet when he ordered her to do something.

When she'd sleep over at the guys apartment it took all of her willpower not to sneak in his room, but she knew he'd send her back and then Leonard would know.

Well finally she gets to experience it.

"Sheldon I have to admit, I've always wanted to do this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've had a little crush on you."

"Well now you get to do what you always wanted." He whispers, making her wetter.

She reaches up and makes contact with his lips as her hands roam his upper half and within seconds Sheldon's roam her body, she almost cummed as Sheldon's hands rest on her ass before he squeezed it.

She feels him poking her leg through his pants.

Holy shit if that's as big as I think it is I'll be very happy.

She pulls back and undoes her dress and judging by his reaction he likes what he sees.

"Wow Priya, you're stunning."

Causing her to blush as she stands in him with her tan skin and matching black bra and panties.

"Very appealing indeed." He whispers running his hands up and down her side before running a hand over her ass and then breasts, before ending at her center till he pulls away, leaving her flushed and very turn on.

She reaches for his belt and unzips him.

Holy shit!

Wow. He is BIG.

She was hoping he'd be long given his height, but damn he's just as thick.

"You like?"

"Very."

She goes to her knees and leads him into her mouth and starts sucking him and testing out her gag reflex as much as possible.

Priya is sucking off Sheldon, she knew he'd be big, but this is wow, she loves how white guys dicks tasted and loved how they would have sex with her. Especially when they would fuck her. She started dating white guys when she moved to london

After he cums in her mouth, he goes down on her, causing her eyes to roll as she feels his wet tongue on her woman hood, as she clenches the sheets after several minutes he makes her cum.

"Sheldon!"" She shouts as he makes the Indian woman cum.

After she catches her breath he slides in. Wow she thinks, long and wide, she feels him stretching her just by being inside her. She can't wait when he starts.

Sheldon starts thrusting as she feels every inch of him inside, including places she's never had guys been before, soon she's moaning, as she digs her nails into Sheldon.

"Oh fuck me Sheldon, give me that big fat white cock of yours." She moans out

"Stretch this Indian pussy, far and wide." She whispers.

Sheldon looks into her dark eyes and grabs the headboard and pounds with more force.

"Oh shit, just like that. God yes. " as Priya's moans get louder.

"Shit Sheldon yes." She shouts as she feels both of their orgasms about to hit.

"Ahhh!" As she cums.

"Grrrrrr." Sheldon grunts as he cums inside her unprotected womb.

"Wow." She says catching her breath.

After catching their breaths she gets on top and starts to rock as Sheldon starts sucking on her breasts.

Who knew Sex with Sheldon would be this great?

"Ahhh Sheldon yes." As he thrust some more

"Yeah spank my ass, spank that Indian ass, I've been a very bad girl." As she feels Sheldon spank her, damn he might have made her wetter if possible.

Before long both cum again.

She gets off and gets into doggystyle position as Sheldon slides right in and fucks her with force, she'll be sore for sure.

"Yes yes yes." She shouts over and over again.

Several minutes she feels him slow down as she cums just as he cums inside her as he pulls out leaving a trail. She soon falls asleep laying on him.

(Next morning)

Sheldon is in the shower and feels a soft hand on his manhood.

"Let me help you with that." A soft voice whispers seductively.

It didn't take priya to make Sheldon hard as a rock.

As Priya takes a view of him, she's impressed, she knew it was big from last night, she remembered every detail, just wants to make a very vivid picture if this is it.

She goes to her knees and sucks him off as she puts all of him in her mouth as the warm water runs down her face, after he cums in her mouth she stands up and places her leg around his body as he slides in.

That feels so she thinks, he thrusts as she digs her nails in his wet skin as he hits every spot possible.

"Oh God Sheldon, as she feels her orgasm hit and before long he cums in her womb, leaving a large cum, as he pulls out leaving a trail.

"Wow, you had a lot." She jokes.

"That was fun." She says, not really knowing what else to say as they get dressed as she makes her way to the exit before heading out.

Xxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Bernie was nervous and excited to get with Sheldon, nervous given how y'all he is she figured it ha to be big, hopefully not where it'll hurt, excited we'll she gets to finally see what he's packing and not imagine it in her dreams.

She couldn't wait to sleep with him, he always turned her on, that height, those hands, his eyes and most of all how in charge he was.

Bernadette is in Sheldon's room kissing the y'all scientist as his are roaming her body, mostly her breasts, making her wetter every second.

He pulls back and opens her top and starts kissing her breasts.

"Oh Sheldon." She says starting to get light headed.

He rubs her nipples through the bra.

He moves the bra a little to free them, he then kisses both, as he flicks his tongue on her nipples, making the short blonde to start to orgasm.

"Oh Sheldon you're making me cum."

He reaches down and slides a finger in her center and that caused Bernadette to come undone.

"Ahhh!" As she orgasms.

"Wow." She says

"Now let me see what you've been hiding all this time." She says reaching for his belt.

She undoes his belt and unzips him and pulls his pants down.

"Wow. Holy shit."

"I say you're quiet please." Like he didn't know.

"Oh yeah."

Wow. It's huge, she figured it'd be big but wow, big and most beautiful penis she's seen. He looked even bigger in her small hand.

She goes to her knees and puts him in her mouth and sucks him.

"Oh Bernadette." Sheldon moans.

Wow he felt so good in her mouth, even tasted good. She bobs her head for several minutes till she feels him twitch and cums down her throat, she was wanting to know what he taste like and she loved it.

She stands up and Sheldon leads her to the bed, he removes her top and slides her skirt and panties to the ground, he goes down on her as he slides his tongue into her center, which felt like heaven to the blonde.

"Oh Sheldon." She moans as she feels him lick up and down her bare center.

"Oh god." She moans as she starts to feel her orgasm, as her eyes roll in the back of her head and clench the sheets.

"Oh shit Sheldon." She grunts as she raises her lower half as he continues to lick and suck.

"Ahhh Sheldon!" As she cums

After several minutes she catches her breath.

She looks down and sees Sheldon has removed his clothes and she's sees him heading to her center with his third leg, as he slides in, she moans.

He slides in slow, a little at a time till he's all the way in. Damn he got it all in.

He slides in and leans down and kisses her before he moves to her large breasts as he plays with them while still thrusting, making her wetter if it was possible.

"Sheldon faster, give me that amazing cock of yours, stretch me and hit every part with it."

With that he picks up speed, even grabs the head of the backboard and starts pounding as Bernadette instructed as her moans get louder and louder.

"Yes, yes, god yes Sheldon, that's it, you're amazing, just like that. Oh fuck just like that." She says over and over.

Several minutes she feels her orgasm cuming.

"Ahhhh!" As she cums

"Let if out Sheldon let it all out."

Few moments later he cums and boy does he cum in her.

Shit, boy did he cum.

She then gets on top as she bounces up and down his huge cock as he plays with her tits.

"Ohh Sheldon." She moans as he sucks on her nipples.

He then runs his large hands over her ass, then spanks her.

"Oh God Sheldon, you're going to make me cum soon."

"That's the whole idea." He counters.

Before long he cums again.

She gets up as a trail leads down.

She then gets into doggy style, he slides right in, as he starts pounding away as her eyes roll in the back of her head as her moans continue, as he pounds away he spanks each cheek with his large hands, making her more turned on.

Before long both cum, as he pulls out he lays down exhausted as she lays right next to him with her head on his shoulder and what shocks her he wraps a arm around her as the cuddle.

Well damn.

"Wow." She says breathless.

"That was amazing." He says.

"Yeah it was."

"We definitely should do it again."

"We most definitely will. We fit together sexually."

Who knew that would exist her and Sheldon sexually.

Before long they both fall asleep exhausted.

Xxxx 

Next morning Sheldon is in the shower when he hears a high voice and feels warm hands on him.

"You need help with that?" A voice behind says as her small hand is wrapped around his large manhood, not really much of a question.

He turns around and is greeted by Bernadette, who appears is ready for a morning round, not that he wasn't wanting it either.

"It seems that way he says."

She strokes him just a few times and he's hard as a rock.

I must have the special touch she says to herself.

She then goes to her knees, and puts him in her mouth till he cums down her throat.

She stands up and wraps her leg around his as he slides in and starts thrusting as he massages her breasts and kisses her till he causes both to cum.

He spins her around and slides in as he thrusts and spanks her ass a couple times, till he starts twitching and slows down as he cums.

"Wow." Both say.

Sheldon turns off the water as they step out.

"Thanks for the morning."

"No thank you." She says as both get dressed and Bernadette says bye before heading out.

Xxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Thank you for letting me stay here Raj."

"No problem. I have extra room."

"Well thank you anyways."

Soon they go to bed.

Missy keeps trying to sleep but can't, she heads to Raj's room and slips in his bed and then kisses him.

"Missy?"

"I can't sleep."

"So this will help?"

"Raj I've had feelings for you since I first saw you." Soon as she said that Raj kisses her back.

Raj rolls over into her and feels his erection against her thigh and she definitely approves on how big it feels.

Missy pulls back and reaches for his pants.

"Wow." It's bigger than she hoped for.

"Good wow, right?"

"Very good wow." She replies

Missy puts his mocha dick in her mouth and sucks him off, Raj looks down at Missy as she looks up with her gorgeous blue eyes going down on his mocha dick made him almost cum.

Several minutes later, Missy's mouth skills makes him cum down her throat.

After Raj regains himself he undresses Missy, he kisses his way down her body.

"Oh Raj." Making her moan and wet.

He finally reaches his destination as he slips his tongue, causing missy to arch up and clench the sheets.

"Oh shit Raj.." as she feels his tongue against her womanhood, as he licks back and forth as his tongue up and down on it, making her wetter each time.

She throws her head back as her eyes roll in the back of her head as she clenches the sheets tighter as she feels her orgasm approach and her moans become louder and louder.

"Ahhh Raj!" As she climaxes.

After Raj has licked Missy clean and her body has returned to normal, Raj slides in.

"Mmmm." She moans.

He is big.

"Oh Raj put that big mocha cock in my white pussy." She moans.

Raj loves those words, if it was possible he'd become harder.

He starts thrusting inside her causing her to moan, as she wraps her incredibly long legs around him and digs her nails into his back as he hits every spot she calls out for him to hit

"Oh fuck Raj keeping going, that's the spot, I've never had a guy reach that far." She calls out.

As Raj keeps going he starts kissing and sucking her tits, making her wetter.

"Oh Raj I love a multitasker."

He grabs the headboard and pounds as she feels ever inch of his width and length inside her, it was almost too much.

Raj places her long legs at the back of his head as he pounds inside

"Ahh Raj." As she moans louder and louder till he makes her cum as she digs into his skin as she climaxes.

As Raj still pounding till he finally slows down, grips her by her thighs and pounds faster and faster till he cums inside her causing her to climax once more, as he falls on her and rolls over.

"Wow." Both say

Few minutes later Missy gets on top of him and lowers herself onto his cock.

She starts rocking back and forth on his erection as he plays with her breasts and kissing her nipples.

As she rocks she feels his hands roaming her body and stopping on her ass.

As she continues to rock she feels him squeeze her ass checks and then spanks her several times making her moan.

As she moans over and over.

As she rocks Raj squeezes her breasts and then moves his hands down to her hips as she rocks and he meets her movements and speeds up.

"Oh Raj."

And before long she feels her orgasm approaching as they go faster and faster till she cums and few minutes later Raj cums inside her.

As she lays on him, several minutes laters she rolls over as she gets into doggy style.

Raj slides right in, and starts to penetrate as he smacks her ass several times making her wetter as he penetrates with force.

"Fuck me Raj." She moans.

Raj picks up unbelievable speed as her moans become louder and louder till she climaxes and Raj penetrates one forceful time before he climaxes inside her.

And soon as the lay together with Missy resting her head on his chest as exhaustion took over.

Xxxxx

Missy wakes to the sound of the shower. She gets up, albeit a little sore.

She makes her way to the shower, steps in.

"Need help?" She purrs.

"Oh missy." He moans.

He turns around and missy is on her knees with his cock in her mouth in no time. He leans his head against the shower wall as he enjoys missy sucking him off in the shower. He'd never get tired of this, but this is just for fun he says to himself.

As Raj cums down her mouth as she sucks him off to the last drop, she gets up puts her long leg around him and leads his dick inside of her.

He picks up speed and missy against the wall makes it easier. He wraps a arm around her back and pounds away and places his head in her chest and places the other arm under her ass and pound away leaving missy speechless as he pounds away inside before she climaxes, and soon Raj nuts inside again.

She turns around and sticks her ass out and places her arms against the wall and Raj slides right in, spanks her a few times, telling her how naughty she's been before thrusting with force, making her eyes roll in the back of her head.

As he pounds away he scoots forward and face is inches away from her and turns her face and kisses her as he continues his penetration and they don't break the kiss till he climaxes inside her.

They get out of the shower and wrap each other in towels and head to each room to dress before making their way to kitchen for breakfast.

Xxxx


End file.
